『Falco x Fox』 El reto de los 100 one-shot
by ThisIsKarma
Summary: Desde antes de conocerse a su vejez, cada uno de los one-shots es un momento cualquiera de sus vidas inspirado por una lista de cien palabras previamente dadas. Todos los reviews y críticas son agradecidos.
1. Primera impresión

**1- Primera impresión**

Cuando entró a clase vio solo a un alumno que pasaba allí el recreo. Los ojos de Fox se pararon en él con curiosidad y educación, y su sonrisa fue amable, no burlona o irónica. Fue algo que lo descolocó, y parte de su ser quiso darle un puñetazo en la cara por ser tan asquerosamente amable.

-Hola, soy Fox McCloud.

-Lombardi. Falco.

-Encantado.

Falco dejó su mochila en la única mesa libre, justo detrás del zorro y le dio la mano. Era un chico bajito, con una sudadera normalita, en vaqueros y zapatillas de deporte. Le llamaron mucho la atención sus ojos de un verde brillante que jamás había visto en nadie. Se dijo que era un chico precioso. Le gustaba. Mucho.

Todos los demás de habían burlado de él en el pasillo. ¿Qué demonios podía ver en él que no habían visto todos los demás? En él, una rata de barrio bajo indeseable que no debería de estar allí.

Echo un vistazo a la sala, serían unos veinte, veinticinco alumnos como mucho. Por lo demás parecía un instituto de pijos.

-¿Qué haces aquí solo? ¿No vas a darle al pico con los demás?

-¿Eh? ¿Con los pijos, dices? Que va... Les encanta criticar. Incluso se critican entre ellos. No son mi tipo de gente...

-Ya veo.

Fox vio en Falco a alguien sincero y diferente, fue algo que le gustó entre toda aquella gente que te sonríe a la cara y te apuñala por la espalda. Iba al grano, directo, sin importarle nada ni nadie, ni lo que piensen de él. Lo admiró desde el primer segundo. Le hubiera gustado tener esa seguridad en sí mismo y cruzar el pasillo sin sentirse intimidado. Hubiera podido quedarse mirando sus ojos azules toda la vida.

-¿Son todos así?

-Sí. Todos. Dentro de poco seguro que vendrán a burlarse de ti, pero no les hagas ni caso, lo hacen todos los días a todas horas. A mi me lo hacen desde hace años.

-Líate a golpes.

-No me merece la pena, estoy muy cómodo al lado del radiador.

-¡Te comprendo! Si ves que te dan muchos problemas dímelo. Les daré su merecido.

Eso a Fox no le gustó tanto.

-¿Cómo?

-Digamos que tengo una gran creatividad y un repertorio de insultos impresionante. Son cosas que se aprenden en la calle.

Se rieron mientras tocaba el timbre. Fox sintió que tenía un amigo en él, y Falco sintió que, por fin, encajaba en algún lugar fuera de un barrio marginal.

Sus compañeros llegaron uno por uno, y todos ellos comentaron el aspecto del nuevo como solían hacer con todos.

-Eh, nuevo. ¿De dónde eres?

Falco le echó un vistazo rápido al pijo de turno. Una marmota o algo así. ¿Y esto lo viene amenazando? Un grupito de gente se empezó a formar a su alrededor.

-Zoness.

-Oí que ahí se os da bien mariconear.

La gente rió.

-¿Has oído también que se nos da bien enterrar cadáveres y dar palizas? Porque si no lo has visto te puedo hacer una demostración para ti solo cuando quieras, preppy.

El chico se calló, y se sentó. No volvió a burlarse de él en todo el curso.

La profesora cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Lombardi, en este instituto está terminantemente prohibido amenazar a los alumnos. Sé que en Zoness se suele hacer, pero no estás en tu territorio. Esto no es un juego.

-Estás muerto, tío...

-Le estaba comentando a... ¿cómo decías que te llamabas?

-Lee.

-Lee. Le estaba comentando a mi amigo Lee lo que le habían dicho a un colega mío cuando se acababa de mudar a mi instituto. Yo no soy de ese tipo de delincuentes que van dando palizas por ahí. Es una pérdida de tiempo.

La profesora pareció tragárselo y comenzó la clase. En cuanto se dio la vuelta, Falco se pasó el dedo por el cuello mirando al chico como amenaza. Cuando la profesora acabó de dar la lección y se marchó, Lee huyó y Fox se dio la vuelta para hablar con Falco.

-Se te da bien.

-Si hubieras vivido en mi barriada lo hubieras aprendido rápido... No llevo esta bandana por nada.

En el segundo recreo se le acercó un chico algo mayor que él. Le dio la mano directamente.

-Bulldog.

-Lombardi.

-¿Zoness, verdad?

-Ahá.

-De los Hot Rodders.

-Así es.

-Soy amigo de uno de vosotros.

-Entiendo...

-¿Te fuiste de su lado?

-Lo necesitaban.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Ya sabes pilotar, y mucho mejor de lo que otros lo hacen.

-Tengo mis razones y no las voy a compartir.

-¿Necesitas una banda?

-Ahora mismo no. Quiero ver cómo es la gente por aquí primero.

-Chico listo. No te dejes engañar, los preppys no son buenos amigos, llevan máscara.

-¿Te repito de dónde vengo?

Le sonríe.

-No me engañaron cuando me hablaron de ti.

-¿Qué es lo que te dijeron?

-Que se te da muy bien el vivir en territorios hostiles... ¿Te has hecho amigo de McCloud?

-¿El zorro ese de mi clase? Es el único decente de ahí.

-Sabes de quién es hijo, ¿no?

-¿De McCloud?

-¡Pero qué cabrón! Siempre sabes cómo contestar, ¿no? Es hijo de James McCloud.

-Sí, oí hablar de él.

-Bueno, me largo. Me están esperando. Un placer, tío.

-Lo mismo.

Falco lo ve alejarse. ¿James McCloud? Ese era líder de StarFox, ese equipo que salvaba la galaxia cuando había alguna invasión. Un trabajo duro, pero quizá peor para su hijo. Que tu padre se vaya a la guerra y puede que sea la última vez que lo veas.

Vuelve a clase, pero él no está allá. Pone su mochila en la mesa y saca su agenda. Fox McCloud, ¿eh? Debía haberlo supuesto, no es un apellido que se oiga todos los días.

-¡Ah, estás aquí! Te he estado buscando. Me parece increíble que nadie te haya enseñado el centro todavía. Al fondo del pasillo hay una máquina expendedora de bolígrafos, corrector en cinta, pañuelos y esas cosas. Es lo más útil que vas a encontrar aquí. Ah, y los cereales azucarados de la cafetería están marcados con una banda roja. Y por lo que más quieras, no comas el pomelo. Está malísimo.

Fox vuelve a sentarse. Trae consigo un paquete de golosinas.

-¿Quieres?

-No, gracias.

-De nada.

El ave vuelve a mirarlo. Es increíble que este sea el hijo de James McCloud, tiene cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida y no matar ni a una mosca. Vuelve a echar un vistazo fuera donde una nave del ejército está aterrizando.

Imposible. Es imposible que este matado sea su hijo.

-Nunca conocí a nadie de Zoness.

-Pues ahora ya conoces a alguien.

-No es verdad que dais palizas a gente, ¿no?

-Solo entre bandas. Cosas del territorio y eso.

-Ah.

Fox se acomoda y lo mira de reojo. Es imposible que Falco haya hecho eso alguna vez. O eso cree. O eso espera, más bien. Traga el ladrillo con azúcar que tiene en la boca y se mete un caramelo blando.

-¿En serio que no quieres?

-¿Es que a caso eres sordo, chaval? Que no. Si quiero me las compro.

-Solo intentaba ser amable.

-¿Conmigo? ¿Por qué? ¿Porque tengo pinta de pobre o porque soy el nuevo?

-Porque me caes bien.

-Ja. Ni siquiera me conoces. Haces amigos demasiado pronto, McCloud.

-Llámame Fox, por favor.

-Pues Fox. Acabas de conocerme. No somos amigos.

-Tampoco hace falta que te pongas así.

-Me pongo así si me da la gana. Tú no me das órdenes.

Fox suspira, agita su cabeza y se mete a la boca otra golosina.

-Me da la impresión de que esto va a ir para largo...

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡Cállate!


	2. Hermoso

**2- Hermoso**

Falco siempre es el primero en despertar abrazado a un Fox calentito y suave que respira profundo.  
Atesora esos momentos cada día, a veces sin abrir los ojos, otros con la cabeza en su espalda escuchando los latidos de aquel fuerte corazón.

Para Falco, cada uno de esos momentos es completamente hermoso. Cuando Fox despierta lo único que ilumina la habitación es la lámpara de luz anaranjada tras su espalda y los reflejos de los muebles se notan en sus ojos. Para Falco, todo Fox, todo lo que haga Fox, todo lo que diga Fox es hermoso.

Para Fox, todo Falco, todo lo que haga Falco y todo lo que diga Falco es hermoso.

El zorro siempre cierra los ojos y deja que lo bese el faisán sin prisas, todavía adormecido.

-¿Cómo has dormido, Foxie?

-Genial.

Luego lo acariciará por encima del edredón, se volverá a tumbar, apoyará la cabeza en la suya y lo abrazará. Es como un ritual que ninguno había pactando, pero que había ido ocurriendo poco a poco.

-¿Te apetece leche con chocolate con el desayuno?

-Claro que sí.

Falco irá a prepararlo mientras Fox quedará de nuevo dormido por el calor, así que le traerá el desayuno a la cama. Debería ir a ayudarlo, lo sabe muy bien, pero se está tan a gusto... Y después de dejar la bandeja en la mesita para su novio y él se volverá a meter en cama, temblando del frío. Se está mucho mejor a su lado.

Mientras que el zorro toma tostadas con mermelada, leche con chocolate, fruta y otras cosas más, a esa hora de la mañana al ave le resulta casi imposible. Él se beberá el cacao mientras toca su mano y la acaricia con ternura.

Como siempre se despiertan con tiempo todavía quedará alguno para estar allí sin hacer nada, simplemente quietos y abrazados, relajándose. Les espera un día largo y quieren empezarlo bien por si ese sea el único momento bueno que tengan hasta volver a cama.

-Fox, no te quedes dormido, ¿eh?

-Nooo...

-Te estabas quedando dormido otra vez.

-Eso no es verdad...

-¡Abre los ojos, pedazo de vago!

-Cinco minutos más...

-Contigo no hay manera. ¡Que no te duermas!

-Falco.

-¿Qué?

-Eres genial.

-Tú también. ¡Venga! ¡Levanta el culo de ahí! Hay mucho que hacer... ¡Fox, que no te duermas! ¡Maldito vago! ¡Si es que no tienes remedio!


	3. Burla

**3-Burla**

Los dos chicos se habían convertido en grandes amigos en poco tiempo, cosa que les encantaba a los pijos cotillas.

Cada mañana era la misma historia en los pasillos y Fox empezaba a hartarse del asunto. Solo esperaba poder cambiarse pronto a la academia después de este año. Ese había sido su objetivo desde el primer momento.

-¿Y dices que hay becas y eso?

-Sí, para vivir allí y todo. A mi me gustaría mucho convertirme en alguien como mi padre.

-Y tanto. Debe ser una pasada ir por el espacio disparando a los delincuentes y destruyendo meteoritos. ¡Y aún encima seguro que ganan una pasta!

Falco recoge la bolsa de patatas de la máquina expendedora y le ofrece. Este lo rechaza amablemente mientras le da un trago a un refresco de cola. _Oh, que puñetazo te daba en la cara por ser tan amable._

-¿Qué, Lombardi? ¿Ahora quieres ser una paloma?

Falco mira al pijo detrás de él por encima del hombro.

-Ha. Lo que no voy a ser es un pato mareado como tú en el baile. Largo.

-¡Ooh, cuidado! ¿Para cuando la boda, par de maricones?

-¿Cuál? ¿La de tu padre con las putas a las que se tira o la de tu madre con el vecino?

-¡Retira eso!

-Sí, eso es justamente lo que dice cuando entra al club de alterne. A lo mejor a tu padre también le gustan los hombres y no lo sabes.

-...Te espero a la entrada al final de clase.

-¿Vas a pedirme una cita? ¡Qué bonito! Lo siento, no eres mi tipo.

-Te arrepentirás...

Falco lo vio alejarse y Fox frunció el ceño.

-¿De qué va ese tipo?

-¡No sé! Pero bueno, que le den. ¿Decías que ese tal Slippy iba a la academia también?

-Sí, también va a ir, aunque a él le gusta más la parte de tecnología que la de piloto.

-Me dijeron que lo hizo bastante mal en el examen de acceso, de hecho.

-Ya. ¡Pobre!

-Me cae bien, pero en cuestión de pilotar es un inútil de cuidado, como un peligro... ¿Entiendes lo que te quiero decir?

-Sí, sí, pero no es un inútil. Slippy es un gran mecánico para su edad, y además su padre también trabaja en eso de las naves y los inventos...

Falco hizo como que le hacía caso mientas se comía otra patata. _¿Es que nunca se calla?_ Y por el pasillo de en frente se va acercando Slippy cargado de libros de mecánica sobre motores hablando con su padre.

* * *

Sobre las dos de la tarde suena la alarma de incendios y Falco, que estaba durmiendo en el escritorio, se despierta de repente. El profesor de matemáticas pone mala cara mientras le ordena a los alumnos cerrar las ventanas y bajar las persianas. También dice que no recojan sus cosas, pero el faisán se niega a dejar su mochila a manos de todos los demás. Con pereza, se la echa a un hombro y se pone a la cola para salir ordenadamente de clase.

-¿Te acuerdas de nuestra cita, verdad, guapetón?

-Te partiría la cara aquí mismo, Lombardi, pero no quiero ensuciarme las manos.

-Ya, y no te importa que sea fuera, que hay más barro y suciedad.

-Tú eres la suciedad de este centro. No tendrías que estar aquí en primer lugar. Esto no es para pobres, Lombardi.

-¿Diste clases de insultar en una academia privada de prestigio también? Porque se nota que te pagó papá las notas para que aprobases. Podría pagarme los dieces, pero me gusta usar algo que se llama cerebro. Es eso que está dentro del cráneo. ¿Sabes lo que es un cráneo o también te pagó papá la nota de ese curso?

Se abalanza sobre él, y Falco lo para con los puños. El profesor le grita al chico y lo aparta de él.

-¡Te juro que te mato, rata de mierda! ¡Suéltame! ¡Te parto la cara, pájaro gilipollas!

-¡Ya está bien, Dean! ¡En cuanto acabe la evacuación y podamos volver vas al director!

-¡Fue él! ¡Es él quien no debe estar aquí! ¡Yo no pienso ir al director, que se vaya este!

-¡Basta! ¡Ya es suficiente! Tú vas a ir delante de mi y ya veremos qué hacemos contigo después. ¡Vamos, chavales! Odio cuando pasa esto y no puedo dar la lección como es mandado...

Falco sonríe. No hubiera sido inteligente luchar contra él ahora. Hace crujir su cuello y sigue a los demás. Aunque les mandan a todos los alumnos callar siguen hablando. Fox coloca sus orejas y escucha.

-Dicen que fueron los de cuarto, que tenían hoy un examen, y les prendieron fuego a los baños.

-¡No lo digas muy alto, a ver si los van a pillar!

Luego, mira al frente, donde unos alumnos más allá está el faisán. Hay cosas que no le gustan nada de él, otras sí. No está seguro de si hoy había tenido un buen comportamiento o no.

Cuando llegan al punto de reunión el profesor los cuenta y ven que están todos. Fox se acerca y le toca el hombro a Falco, quien baja la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Un poco de todo. Se cree que tiene más derecho que yo a estar aquí porque su padre tiene dinero. Pues me va a comer la polla.

-¿Te dijo eso?

-Sí. A lo mejor yo no tengo un padre con dinero pero tengo cerebro. A mi nadie me regaló estar aquí, lo hice por mérito propio.

-¿Sabes? Los odio. No sé cómo los profesores pueden trabajar aquí sin morirse del asco.

-Les pagan por estar aquí, y bien. Si yo tuviera la pasta que tienen me compraría la mejor nave de la galaxia y me metía a cazarrecompensas. Y punto.

-Tú también los odias.

-Claro que sí.

-¡Atención, alumnos!

Fox y Falco miran al director un poco más allá, y los bomberos se oyen a lo lejos.

-Debido al incendio terminaremos las clases por hoy ya que estamos todos. Podéis ir a vuestras casas... Menos tú, Dean.

-¡Joder!

Falco se vuelve a reír y acompaña a Fox hasta el aparcamiento, quien echa un vistazo buscando un coche concreto.

-¿No les tienes miedo?

-No. De lo que tengo miedo es de no poder comer mañana.

El zorro ve a su padre, quien le sonríe y agita su mano fuera de la ventanilla. Fox sonríe y lo imita.

-Venga, larga. Hasta mañana.

-Falco, ¿a que te refieres...?

-¡Nos vemos! -Le grita, y comienza a caminar en dirección contraria.


	4. Sonrisa

**4- Sonrisa**

El faisán le recuerda con pequeñas cosas cada día lo mucho que lo quiere. Fox no puede parar de sonreír en todo el día.

Quizá es un vaso de capuchino con nata y trocitos de chocolate, o que se duerma en el sofá y lo arrope. A lo mejor pone algo más de queso y orégano en su pizza o lo lleva de la mano a un sitio nuevo donde hay muchos árboles. No son regalos caros pero sí grandes y lo hacen feliz.

La sonrisa de Fox es brillante y contagiosa. Le gusta que sonría cuando está serio y concentrado pensando en algo a lo que a lo mejor le lleva dando vueltas durante días.

Falco sonríe siempre, menos cuando alguien acaba con su paciencia. Da igual que esté haciendo el vago en la silla de la nave, conduciendo o durmiendo, que él siempre sonríe. Según el zorro, hace que parezca más fuerte todavía. Cuando él no sonríe es que está concentrado o que no se fía de algo. Tampoco suele hacerlo cuando tiene mucho sueño e incluso a veces llega a ponerse insoportable y él mismo avisa de ello.

Cuando el faisán conoció a Fox él le sonrió y en determinados momentos tiene todavía ganas de darle un puñetazo cuando se pone tan lindo.

Hay días muy difíciles para el zorro cuando camina de la mano de Falco por la calle. Corneria sigue siendo muy homófoba y a veces un simple paseo o gesto de cariño desata una ola de odio en los ciudadanos.

Luego, cuando llega a casa, Fox se quita la sonrisa y se desmorona. Sabe por experiencia que las luchas son difíciles: contra grandes enemigos, contra una pérdida o contra los convencionalismos sociales. Sabe que con esos gestos valientes está dando ánimos a millones de personas pero eso no quiere decir que no le pase factura. Entonces, el ave es quien consigue que la alegría vuelva a él y todavía no es capaz de saber cómo, pero siempre lo hace y acaba riendo y queriéndolo todavía más que antes.

Supone que él es mágico, o como una droga. Tiene algo. Cuando se da cuenta a veces está embobado mirándolo. Si Falco lo ve mirándolo se ríe y siempre se acerca a darle un beso.

No deberían, les dicen constantemente, pero no quieren censurarse. No quieren encarcelar el cariño y sus sonrisas cuando el mundo está en guerra y puedes ver violencia pero no amor.

Fox se siente valiente amando, porque esto, como ser un mercenario, no es capaz de soportarlo cualquiera. Su sonrisa es más fuerte que los misiles, los cargueros y los submarinos juntos. Causa alegría y odio por igual. Derrumba cimientos y levanta pasiones, y hace que vuelvan a latir los corazones de personas que habían olvidado lo que es amar. Hace sonreír a los niños cuando se le acercan a hacerle una y mil preguntas sobre sus aventuras y lo fuerte y alto que es, aunque no sea quizá ni tan fuerte ni tan alto como ellos piensan.

Con ese simple gesto Fox dice muchas cosas, como si no se rindiese y siguiese luchando.

Ese desgraciado de Fox, como lo llama Falco, es como una bomba de destrucción masiva que actúa poco a poco. Es una guerra, un ''a ver quién aguanta más''.

Quien logre borrársela lo matará. Pero siempre estará ahí él para resucitarlo.


	5. Pluma

**5- Pluma**

Una pluma.

En su mundo, nadie le hace caso a una pluma, dado que una gran parte de la población son aves. Pero por la noche, cuando Falco lo acaricia con cada una de ellas y las puede sentir contra su cuerpo, calientes, el zorro les da tanta importancia como si fueran miles de joyas.

La suavidad de su cuerpo es una de las cosas a las que es adicto ahora. La manera en la que desliza las alas, lento, en su espalda por las noches. El color azulado brillante de la mayoría de su plumaje, la calidez en invierno de su cuerpo desnudo.

A veces alguna cae, y durante unos días Fox pasa el rato jugando con ellas. Brillantes, azuladas, suaves y ligeras, hacen cosquillas en su cuerpo y se esconde entre ellas cuando Falco y él hacen el amor.

Hoy Fox encontró una en su cama cuando él hacía el café, seguro de que no la había recogido a propósito solo para que se la quedase. No le dijo nada cuando se levantó y fue a abrazarlo con ella entre los dedos mientras ponía azúcar en sus tazas.

-Buenos días, cariño.

-Hola enano. ¡Qué milagro! Todavía no es hora de que te levantes.

-Son las once de la mañana...

Le da un besito en la espalda dejándolo hacer y saca unos platos de la alacena.

-¿Tuviste frío por la noche? Oí que estuvimos a diez grados bajo cero. Un temporal, o algo así...

-No tuve frío. Alguien me abrazó y me acercó a él cuando estaba temblando. También me dejó una pluma en el colchón.

-¿Sí? A lo mejor fue Cupido, o algo.

-Claro. O el mismo hombre que me llevó del sofá a la cama cuando quedé dormido.

-Que asco que un bebé en pañales te lleve del sofá a la cama.

Falco le deja el café en la mesa y lo ve mirarlo contento.

-Oh, venga, Falco. No seas tonto...

Le acaricia la cara sin poder evitarlo. Lo despeina un poco y sabe que se va a repeinar la cresta como un acto reflejo. Suaves, huelen a albaricoque. Lo nota moverse un poco, sus ojos cerrados. Si sigue hará que entre en trance, en un estado de tranquilidad absoluta.

-Eh... -Le contesta, bajito. -No me hagas esto, Foxie...

-¿Por qué? ¿A caso no te gusta que te acaricie?

-Claro que sí. Pero me da pereza peinarme otra vez...

Lo deja y se repeina, todavía adormecido. Fox entonces se ríe esperando a que no encuentre un espejo delante. Una de ellas es tan rebelde como él, y queda descolocada entre su cresta brillante y tupida.

-¿Dormiste bien?

-Sí, aunque tengo un poco de sueño...

-Siempre igual. Si no te hubieses quedado viendo la tele toda la noche no hubieras tenido sueño ahora.

-La peli estaba guay.

-Ya, y el tarot de después también, ¿no?

Fox ríe un poco y le da vueltas a la pluma. Pone los codos en la mesa y la mira de cerca acariciándola.

-Me encantaría tener plumas y estar calentito de noche.

-No está mal, pero si te coge una helada te mata.

-¿Por eso odias Fichina?

-La nieve se te mete por debajo de las plumas, se funde en agua, se hiela y te baja la temperatura. Y luego te mueres.

-Ya. No me lo recuerdes...

El cánido se niega a recordar aquella misión en Fichina que aunque la habían cumplido le había pasado factura a Falco.

-Aún así... Estaría genial. Tener un plumaje brillante y alas-

-Y garras. Para encontrar calzado vas listo. Aquí la mayoría tenéis patas y para encontrar unos simples tenis que te valgan tienes que mirar ochocientas tiendas. Pero no cambio ser un pájaro por nada.

-A mi la verdad es que me encanta. -Añade por lo bajo. -Un ala calentita por las noches de manta. Y la otra de almohada. Perfecto.

-Ya, ya, claro. -Fox no puede verlo, pero Falco se sonroja. -Tú lo que tienes es mucha cara.

El zorro la alza y la pone contra la luz que entra por la ventana, y se pueden ver los distintos tonos de azul y las ramificaciones que tiene. Sabe que el faisán es verdoso y rojizo también, a veces cambia con la dieta, pero jamás las vio tal azul. Falco alza las cejas y bebe de su taza. Fox está loco. De repente una mano le arrebata su juguete.

-En la cocina no se juega.

-¡Oye! ¡Es mía!

-Y un carajo. Venga, desayuna. Ya te la devuelvo después.


	6. Bromear

**6- Bromear**

Una de esas cosas que caracterizan al faisán es que tanto en tierra como en aire no deja de bromear. Su acento y sarcasmo le dan la base perfecta para poder bromear todo lo que quiera y sobre todo lo que quiera. Por eso, cada día, el ave bromeaba todo lo que podía o más.

Fox llega al puente de la Great Fox mucho más tarde de lo normal hoy. Se ha cansado por el entrenamiento demasiado.

-Hola, Fox. Te levantas con los primeros rayos de sol, ¿eh? Los demás están desayunando desde hace horas.

-Buenos días a ti también.

Va a la parte donde están los mandos de la nave. Normalmente conducen Peppy o ROB, pero a veces a él le apetece conducir naves de ese tamaño a pesar de no ser tan rápidas y manejables.

-¡Menuda cara! ¡Si me dijeses que eres un zombie te creería!

-Gracias. Eres muy amable. ¿Dónde está mi beso de buenos días?

-No lo sé, a lo mejor se me cayó al suelo al venir hacia aquí. Deja que lo busque.

Falco hace como que mira bajo el asiento y Fox hace girar sus ojos sonriendo. Hoy van a repostar en MacBeth seguramente.

-Tengo que hacer la lista de la compra para todos. ¿Vas a querer algo en especial?

-Un paquete de esas golosinas que son cuadrados de caramelo blando, o algo así. Esos que saben como a frutas, que vienen en papeles de colores.

-Sí, sé cuales son. Me gustaban mucho cuando era un niño.

-A mi me gustan mucho, a secas. Ahora que lo pienso, mejor metes al carro tres o cuatro paquetes. Y cacahuetes. O pistachos. O pipas. Frutos secos. Eso es todo.

-¿No quieres nada más? Bueno, vale. Pero luego seguro que no vamos a parar en toda la semana.

Se carga en el asiento y deja todo el peso en él.

-Sé que el resto de cosas que necesito me las vas a traer tú.

-Claro que sí.

-Si quieres trae gelatina también. Gelatina de kiwi.

-¿Gelatina de pájaro?

-Te daría un picotazo en la cabeza pero estoy conduciendo. Date por golpeado.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Mi cabeza! ¡Noooo! -Finge el zorro, y se tira al suelo agarrándosela como si de verdad lo hubiera golpeado.

-¿Vas a barrer el suelo de rodillas? ¿Somos tan pobres que ya no tenemos aspiradora?

-No. Es que me gusta estar a tus pies.

-¡Es normal que te guste estar a los pies de alguien tan listo y tan guapo como yo!

-¡Bájate, Modesto, que se sube Falco!

-¿Vas a arrastrar el culo por aquí también?

-Si quieres arrastro tu cara.

-Arañaré el suelo.

-Oh, puedo vivir con ello.

-Ya. Lo que tú digas. Si esos siguen desayunando a la velocidad que llevan estoy seguro de podrán reenganchar con el desayuno de mañana.

-Dormirán en la mesa.

-Que asco...

-Aterriza bien. No quiero ni una raya en el casco de la nave.

-Pero no te importa rayar el interior, ¿no?

-Y acuérdate de aterrizarla con cariño.

-¿Quieres aterrizar en el mar con cariño, Fox?

-Y bien alineada con las rayas del aparcamiento.

-¡Te voy a alinear la cara como no te vayas de aquí! ¡Ve a tomar un café y unas tostadas, venga! ¡Y ve a lavarte la cara antes de que Slippy se asuste!

-¿Qué me tiene que asustar...? ¡AAAAAAAAAAH! ¡PEPPY! ¡NOS INVADEN!

-Oh, Dios.

-¡Te lo dije! -Se ríe el faisán, y aparca la nave bien, con cariño y alineada con las rayas del aparcamiento para naves y cargueros especiales.


	7. Puro

**7- Puro**

-¿Qué cosa dices que teníamos que echar en este mármol?

-Ácido puro rebajado con el compuesto de la probeta.

Falco mueve la base del experimento que tiene en la mano y mira al profesor al principio de la sala anotando fórmulas en la pizarra. Para él es como si estuviese escribiendo jeroglíficos.

-¿Se supone que tenemos que hacer algo con eso?

-¡Es la explicación de lo que estamos haciendo! Lo estudiamos ayer. ¿No has repasado la lección?

-No. Yo no estoy aquí para aprender, estoy aquí para aprobar e ir a la academia.

-En serio, Falco. Quizá esto nos saque de un apuro el día de mañana.

-¿Saber que si le echas ácido al mármol sin tratamiento se deshace? ¿Quién en su sano juicio va a dedicarse a echar ácido puro a un bloque de mármol? En mi cocina tiene un tratamiento para que estas cosas no pasen.

-Pues sirve entonces para que aprendas métodos para tratar el mármol.

-Yo no quiero dedicarme a eso. Yo quiero ser piloto, no echador de ácido a los mármoles.

Fox se ríe y se pone los guantes para ayudar a Falco con el primer experimento. Coge la calculadora para saber qué cantidades debe echar en el tubo.

-¿Qué se supone que es un mol?

-Es la cantidad de partículas que tiene una determinada masa. Hay compuestos que tienen seis con cero dos por diez elevado a veintitrés partículas por cada unidad o seis con cero dos por diez elevado a veintitrés partículas por cada doce unidades.

-Yo tengo seis con cero dos por diez elevado a veintitrés ganas de irme de clase por segundo. ¿Qué clase de compuesto soy?

El zorro vuelve a reír ante las ocurrencias de Falco.

-Eres un hidrógeno.

-Pues mira tú que bien.

Falco mira otro compuesto a su lado calentarse. La probeta apunta hacia la pared para que no haya accidentes. El tiempo pasa lento y aburrido.

-Ahora en serio. ¿Para qué queremos echarle ácido a un mármol?

* * *

De todas las cosas que la madre adoptiva de Falco había elegido para él, la peor había sido que fuese puro. Puro en el sentido religioso de la palabra, un siervo perfecto de su dios.

Debía serlo a toda costa, por encima de su libertad, de su felicidad o de su simple salud mental. ¿Cuántas personas estarán encerradas bajo el yugo de una religión? Se supone que tiene que ser algo que traiga paz, pero todavía no ha encontrado ninguna que lo haga crecer y encontrar la paz.

Con tres años Falco asistía a los cultos religiosos con ella y comenzaba a aprender lo que se suponía que no debía hacer. Todavía no había comenzado a vivir, en cambio sentía que era el diablo en su misma persona.

Para alguien que comienza a conocerse, los pecados son como dagas. Dañan, y lo peor es que quedan clavadas durante años.

Callado, escuchaba todos los días que su dios era bueno y benevolente, mas duro e implacable con los pecadores. Él era un pecador. Su mamá era una pecadora. Su papá era un pecador. Sus amigos eran pecadores. Todos arderían en el infierno. Todos. Ella le echaba la culpa.

Por eso, cada vez se iba alejando de los demás chicos, esperando que un día, como su líder moral había dicho, por medio de rezar y de sufrir, Falco podría sanar su alma de la homosexualidad.

El ángel blanco y puro que ella esperaba la decepcionaba. Negaba que su ángel fuera policromo y quería cambiarlo. Falco debía cambiar. ¿La razón? Fanatismo. ¿El como? Como fuera. Costara lo que costase.

A los trece años Falco era un sucio pecador que había huido de su casa a Zoness, un lugar de perversión. Era el fin. El ángel había volado y había reclamado su vida y su libertad.

A los quince años, Falco descubrió la pureza de un chico de ojos verdes como el pasto.

Fox era el ejemplo que esa mujer siempre había querido: respetuoso, estudioso, fiel, querido por todos, de aspecto correcto, un líder nato que aceptaba la palabra de sus superiores con los ojos cerrados. Pero Fox tampoco era puro. Fox tenía también un corazón policromático en el que cabían todos sus amigos y que guardaba un lugar especial para él.

Falco había aprendido que lo verdaderamente puro en este mundo era el amor. Cuando comparten una mirada y ven la sinceridad en sus ojos. Ella no lo comprende, su alma está corrupta. Ella nunca lo verá como un héroe. No verá jamás sus ojos azules reflejando el dolor del corazón de Zoness gritando piedad a la contaminación y la destrucción. Nunca verá su corazón dorado cuando toca el hombro de un niño refugiado de un tiroteo y lo lleva a un lugar seguro a riesgo de su vida. Nunca verá su sangre roja bullir de rabia defendiendo a los inocentes de un destino cruel con sus amigos.

Jamás lo verá, vestido de negro, mirada al frente, engalanado con su sonrisa, al lado de sus amigos y el amor de su vida siendo el ejemplo de millones de personas en los planetas de toda la galaxia mientras reciben otra medalla al honor por defenderlos.

Falco es un ángel puro, valiente, pero su alma tiene color. Ha renunciado a los dioses. Ha renunciado a los pecados, al sufrimiento, y ha cogido la mano del amor de su vida para no soltarla jamás. Ahora es él quien decide su destino. Ha decidido que es rebelde, valiente y tiene el corazón puro de un guerrero incansable.


	8. Mentira

**8- Mentira**

''Volveré sano y a salvo'', le dijo. ''Volveré pronto''. De eso hace dos semanas. Mentiras. Eran todo mentiras. Medias verdades, más bien. Sí, Falco había vuelto, pero solo eso. Solo había vuelto. Nada más.

Fox se acerca un poco más al cristal y apoya su mano en él. Allá está su novio, su alma gemela. Y todos esos médicos también. Fox asiste como si aquello no fuese con él, o como si estuviese viendo una película que no le interesa esperando a otra. Falco lleva una semana pendiendo de un hilo, operación tras operación.

De todas las mentiras que le puede haber contado en su vida, esta fue la peor. ¿Qué concepto tenía el pájaro de ''sano''? ¿Volver sano es volver en coma?

Los médicos corren de un lado a otro mientras la máquina pita, un pitido constante. ¿Cómo se atreve a mentirle? Después de tantos años de cariño y confianza...

''No te preocupes, mi amor. Todo saldrá bien''. Que te jodan, Falco. Aquí nada está bien.

La máquina recupera ese pitido rítmico y viene un ayudante a limpiarle el sudor a otro. Aquello parece una carnicería.

Hay una silla cerca y se sienta. Sabe que debería estar nervioso, pero no siente nada. Está frío e indiferente, como las columnas. Apoya la cabeza en las manos y mira la mesita de enfrente que tiene unos folletos. Echa mano a uno verde y blanco. ''¡Se nos va!'', oye a lo lejos, y el pitido continuo. Implantología desde dieciséis créditos. No está mal.

El zorro tiene a la derecha una planta de esas altas, como diciendo que no hay nada de qué preocuparse porque este es un lugar alegre. Después de unos segundos la máquina recupera el pitido intermitente.

A su lado izquierdo hay una señora de esas con bata, de las que tienen un muñequito de fieltro con forma de doctora o enfermera en la solapa.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Quieres hablar?

-Estoy bien. Estoy perfectamente. No hay nada de qué hablar.

Ella lo mira preocupada, y él se levanta, mete las manos en los bolsillos y se acerca a la ventana.

-Si hay algo que quieras contar...

-No hay nada que contar. Me mintió. Dijo que volvería sano y a salvo y mintió. Es un mentiroso.

-Fox, esas son cosas que no podemos controlar y-

-¡Ya! ¿Y por qué? ¿Por qué las dice? ¿Por qué dice que va a volver sano y a salvo si no lo va a hacer? Lo que pasa es que es un mentiroso. Es un mentiroso y se acabó.

Se hace el silencio de nuevo y el pitido continuo vuelve otra vez. Baja las orejas. Gruñe.

-¿Es que no pueden apagar esa máquina?

Mueve las manos en su bolsillo y encuentra unas monedas. Las cuenta. Se acerca a la máquina. Cuando un médico sale corriendo se baten las puertas el pitido se oye más fuerte todavía hasta que se cierran. Pulsa las teclas para saber cuánto cuesta un chocolate. Mete las monedas. Pulsa de nuevo la combinación de botones. Cae el vaso. Vuelve corriendo el médico. Cae el chocolate y Fox lo mira desliarse lentamente en el vaso, aburrido, chirriando los dientes. Va a la silla otra vez y se sienta. Le da un sorbo lento al chocolate. Joder. Vale ya con el pitido. Vienen otros tres médicos corriendo. ¿No se supone que no se debe correr por estos sitios? Maleducados. Ni que fuesen su equipo corriendo a por las naves. Gritan dentro de la sala hasta que se vuelve a hacer el silencio. Uno, dos. Tres segundos. Fox contiene la respiración. Intenta oír lo que ocurre pero el sonido de la sangre fluyendo en su interior tapa todo sonido. Entonces, sale uno de ellos. Una médica, otra o vuelve a mirar y oye que alguien está diciendo la hora al fondo, donde parece que están despiezando a Falco.

-Señor McCloud. Lo siento. Hemos hecho todo lo que hemos podido pero-

Y otra vez el pitido intermitente. La de su lado se levanta, la otra mira confusa y corre hacia dentro. Cuando la mira está petrificada, con la boca abierta, como una momia.

Fox vuelve a beber.

Y todo pasa muy lento.

Falco es como su padre, un mentiroso, solo que él dijo la mitad de la mentira. Ninguno cumplió con lo que prometió. James ni siquiera volvió.

Se acomoda como puede en la silla y cierra los ojos hasta que lo toca una mano y cuando mira por la ventana es de noche.

-Lo van a trasladar a planta. Por fin se acabó la operación.

Se da cuenta de repente de todo lo que ha pasado y del momento en que estaban diciendo que Falco había muerto. Por ello, cuando la camilla sale y ve que el respira en ella su cuerpo empieza a temblar, su cara cambia y se le empapan los ojos en lágrimas que no puede controlar.

No puede enfadarse con él por esto. No. Él no puede controlar estas cosas.

Cuando lo llevan a planta se encarga de memorizar el número de la habitación bien y lo primero que hace el soltar todo el aire que tiene en los pulmones. Lo ve tan débil ahora que no se atreve a tocar su frente y cuando lo hace se abren un poco sus ojos azules que se parar en él.

-...Perdona.

Fox niega con la cabeza y abraza al faisán que se escapa de su vida por poco y sigue vivo solo porque le prometió que volvería y él, a Fox, siempre le dice la verdad.


	9. Lucha

**9- Lucha**

Apoya una mano, una rodilla, levanta un poco el cuerpo. Mira al frente. Esto está plagado de ellos. Coge impulso hacia delante y con él se levanta y echa a correr hacia la pared rocosa de enfrente donde apoya todo su peso con la metralleta en la mano y mira el radar y al cielo para valorar la situación. Hoy, por primera vez en la vida, Fox no sabe si van a ganar.

-Chicos, ¿cómo veis lo del aire?

-Sin problema. ¿Cómo estáis por abajo?

-Bastante mal. Me han dado y esto sigue plagado de ellos. Algunos se mueven pero otros están escondidos o esperando para emboscar. No creo que podamos conseguirlo. Os necesitamos a alguno aquí.

Miyu mira hacia abajo y se lanza a por un par de enemigos que van hacia Fox por la parte de arriba de la roca. Tras una lluvia de láseres maniobra hacia arriba.

-Falco, ¿puedes encargarte solo?

-Pues claro, muñeca. ¿Por quién me tomas?

Ella coge su cañón y salta del Arwing. Alguien se encargará de pararlo. Corre hacia Fox para darle apoyo.

-¿Estás bien?

-No mucho. Me han dado de bien. -Contesta sonriendo, dejando de un lado la metralleta para agarrarse el costado que sangra.- ¿Has visto algún botiquín tirado? Creo que lo voy a necesitar.

-No, no vi ninguno. Podemos decirle a ROB que nos mande algo.

-Acabará en el fondo del mar. -Bromea, y vuelve a mirar el frente. -Creo que nunca vi a tantos enemigos en mi vida en un planeta.

-Entonces déjate de cháchara y vamos a por ellos. A lo mejor deberías volver al Great Fox.

-No, puedo hacerlo.

Fox sale corriendo a por los enemigos de la izquierda que esperan tras los árboles. Esquiva como puede los láseres que le llegan y aunque alguno de ellos le impacta no se detiene. Cierra un ojo, dispara y cae a su alrededor una lluvia de metal y otro par de disparos. Cambia el arma y con una voltereta se escuda en un árbol. Frunce el ceño del dolor y fija el cañón en los enemigos que le vienen rápidamente. Caen por pares con gran ruido uno tras otro hasta que uno pasa la línea de fuego y logra derribar al zorro.

-¡Agh!

-¡Fox!

De un codazo deja al robot aturdido, se gira sobre él y dispara a su cabeza. Suspira. Tapa la herida.

-¡Fox!

-Tranquilo. Estoy bien.

Falco fija a Fox en el radar y se acerca a él. Cuando ve una luz extraña en un árbol dispara con el láser derecho y aparca justo al lado del zorro, que no lo había visto.

-¡Joder! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Estoy bien. ¿Y por ahí arriba?

-Soy rápido en esas cosas. Te llevo a la base, ¿verdad?

-No. Todavía quedan muchos. ¿Tienes munición?

-Sí, pero esa herida tiene mala pinta.

-Solo necesito un cuchillo...

Falco se gira y activa el escudo rápido.

-¡Mierda! ¡Estamos rodeados! ¡Dame el blaster!

-!Cógelo!

Falco es más lento pero eficaz disparando. En cuanto lo coge, salta y dispara desde arriba. Fox suelta una granada, y se tapa los oídos por la explosión.

Por su parte, oyen un ruido en una cueva.

-¡Fay!

-¡Me persiguen, me persiguen, me persiguen!

-¡Joder Fay, ya te vale! ¡Slippy, inútil! ¡Ven a ayudar!

-Chulo... -Susurra, y mete el máximo al prototipo nuevo de Landmaster. -¡Allá voy!

En la pantalla de la derecha, Fox, en la izquierda Fay. Opta por Fay, que cae al suelo y ve a Miyu correr hacia Fox disparando como pueden. Algo impacta con él y abre fuego con la spaniel.

-QUE MAL, QUE MAL, QUE MAL, QUE-

-DISPARA Y CALLA, FAY. PUEDES HACERLO.

Fox se queda sin balas. Calcula la distancia al Arwing, las balas que caen y el dolor en su costado. No puede hacer nada.

-FALCO.

-¿QUÉ?

-¡TRAE MUNICIÓN!

-RECIBIDO.

Falco le da una palmada en la espalda a Fay, que ocupa con cara de susto su posición. Poco a poco la munición va a menos para todos. Pronto tendrán solo los blaster.

Algo se acerca a Fox hasta que siente algo caer a los pies. Sin pensarlo, lo golpea con ello. Una metralleta. Dispara.

-GRACIAS.

-DE NADA.

Algo más cae, y ve con alivio el botiquín.

-Bien...

Vigila a sus costados y lo abre. Coge el botellín de agua y bebe rápido, hace tiempo que tiene sed. El calor intenso de Sauria lo cansa. Busca rápido las tijeras, respira, y no piensa al clavarlas al lado de la herida y empujar hacia fuera la bala. Todos oyen el grito de Fox al conseguir expulsarla y limpiarla con agua oxigenada.

-¿ESTÁS BIEN? -Oye de nuevo de Falco.

-S... ¡Sí! -Consigue responder y respira hondo para recuperarse. No hay tiempo y llueve metal del cielo.

-Podemos hacerlo, Fox. Lo tenemos controlado. Coge el Landmaster y ponte a salvo.

-No, estoy bien. Puedo-

-¡Lárgate y ponte a salvo, Fox!

El zorro piensa un poco, y se quita el sudor de la frente. Echa un vistazo. Es como una reunión de enemigos y no sabe si cada vez llegan más o están haciendo algo realmente.

Slippy le lleva el Landmaster y ayuda al zorro a montarse. Fox respira y conduce cubriendo a sus amigos como puede al avanzar para ponerse a salvo. Cruza el río con algunos enemigos detrás que se quita a cañonazos y se mete en una cueva por la que cabe por suerte y que ha limpiado Miyu. Configura las pantallas para ver luchar a sus amigos y lo remuerde la conciencia. Odia cuando ve a los demás luchar solos y él no hace nada, pero comprende que no es el momento. Ahora sería una carga para atraer a los demás enemigos.

Los ve dividirse atrayendo pequeños grupos algo más lejos todavía al alcance del resto del equipo para apoyarse. Fox pone un paño cerca del lugar del impacto y resbala en el asiento para que el agua oxigenada que entra en la herida no escurra. Gruñe, cierra el puño, pero no la retira. Se repite que tiene que limpiar hasta que llega un momento en el que Miyu recibe un impacto y empieza a perder sensibilidad por la desinfección. Es entonces cuando la tapa y la seca.

Slippy tira una granada y le pasa su cañón a Miyu que se venga de su enemigo con un grito.

-¿Fox?

-Je... Sigo vivo.

-Estamos acabando ya. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí... Si sigues disparando a cañonazos se van a caer estas ruinas.

Slippy da el último disparo, y después de que precipite al suelo el metal todo queda en un silencio que se hace extraño. Cuando termina de liar como puede las vendas ellos se acercan, medio equipo magullado y una Fay chamuscada.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, Fox?

-Como si un Landmaster se me hubiera caído encima.

-Bah, eso me lo dices todas las mañanas. ROB, ¿me oyes? Podéis venir a buscarnos.

-Recibido.

-Respira. Ya se ha acabado.

-Ya, eso espero. No por mucho, pero tampoco por poco tiempo...

Falco le sonríe agitando la cabeza, y se gira cuando el Great Fox aterriza en la entrada de la cueva.

-¿Hoy de cenar pescado?

-Lo que tú quieras, pero sácame de aquí.


	10. Evasión

**10- Evasión**

Falco abre un ojo y sabe que hoy va a ser un mal día. Para asegurarse, coge el móvil y mira el calendario y las tareas pendientes de hoy. Sí. Va a ser un mal día. Vuelve a colocar el móvil en su sitio sin hacer mucho ruido, y la oreja de Fox se alza y sonríe a sus espaldas.

-Falco.

-¿Qué cojones haces despierto?

-Sabes qué día es hoy, ¿verdad?

-Vuelve a dormirte o te tiro por la ventana.

Él sonríe todavía más y se encoge sobre su lado malo un poco.

-¿Ya planchaste el traje?

-Que te calles, coño.

Ríe, mueve un pie y le acaricia la pierna que está fría.

-¿Por qué odias tanto las celebraciones del ejército?

-Estirados, presumidos, remilgados, ricachones en una sala llena de terciopelo y copas de champán con música que no merece llamarse clásica todo acompañado de mujeres con tocados que dan vergüenza y hombres que visten todos el mismo traje. Y se supone que tenemos que ir en traje, aguantarlos y decir que sí a todo lo que dicen porque la fiesta es en nuestro honor. Ugh... Antes prefiero que me sirvan a la parrilla en algún restaurante de Zoness.

Oye a Fox que está al borde de las lagrimas, rojo ya.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

-Tú. Lo hacen por bien, Falco.

-Pues es como una tortura.

Se gira y mira al zorro a los ojos.

-¿Cómo lo haces para no dormirte ni mandarlos a la mierda? Cada vez que me viene uno mi cara parece operada de lo forzada que está para sonreír.

-No es tan difícil. Sigo pequeños trucos de evasión.

-¿Trucos de evasión?

-Sí. Por ejemplo, cuando alguien viene a hablar conmigo siempre me coloco hacia el centro de la sala para que ellos se coloquen delante de mi y pueda ver a la gente para distraerme, o hacia una ventana donde pasa algo interesante, o una fuente. Me gusta ver caer el agua de las fuentes. Así tengo algo que ver cuando la conversación se hace aburrida.

-Ahá. Sigue.

-Entonces empiezan la conversación. ¿Te acuerdas cuando fingías en clase para que el profesor no te preguntara?

-Entiendo. Ya veo...

-Sonríes, los miras a los ojos pero enfocando a otro lado, atiendes pero no atiendes al mismo tiempo... Cuando te hacen una pregunta asientes o sonríes o lo que sea. Y mientras pienso en mis cosas. A veces se pasan tres pueblos, y es cuando les pido que me acompañen a servirme algo de beber, o a hablar con otra persona. Siempre ayuda eso de tener algo de beber.

-Creo que voy a usar eso hoy.

-Otra solución es ir con otra persona y así pasarle el testigo cuando te sientes cansado. O hacer lo que haces cuando Peppy te habla muchas veces.

-Pasar de él.

-Sí. Pero disimuladamente.

El ave sonríe y sigue hablando de otras cosas con Fox. Por la noche, empieza la celebración. Falco y Miyu tienen una cara similar, en cambio Fox sonríe como si hubiese esperado toda la vida por esta celebración. Todo fachada.

A Falco lo matan los zapatos e intenta recordar todo lo que había dicho Fox. ''Tú sonríe, haz como en el instituto y todo irá bien.''

Los han ido a recoger en una limusina donde ya hay alcohol y bocaditos de cosas que nadie sabe qué son. Se supone que cada bandeja de ellas vale más de mil créditos, pero Falco dice que él hace más y mejor con una rebanada de pan de molde tostada y una lata de atún.

-Lo que yo os diga. ¿Qué se supone que es esto? ¿Huevas de algo? No sabe a nada. Bah. Nunca entenderé por qué la gente paga por platos con una porción mínima de comida en el medio con una salsa con nombre raro y un plato gigante. A mi dame algo decente de comer.

Fox mira a la otra parte donde está Slippy sirviéndose el tercer vaso de cola ya.

-Oye, podemos coger un atasco o algo, ¿verdad?

-Más quisieras, Falco. Hay que cumplir con ellos.

-Que alguien me mande a urgencias, por favor.

Uno a uno bajan de la limusina. Tener al lado a Fay es un peligro por ser familiar de Pepper, aunque tener a Slippy al lado también por Beltino y el resto de Space Dynamics. Le gustaría estar al lado de Fox, aunque todo el mundo quiere hablar con el líder en las reuniones, y Miyu suele unirse a Fay para hablar. Peppy le da al pico con los generales de los ''viejos tiempos''. Supone que hoy también tendrá que ir solo a aguantar a la gente que lo llama gran piloto. ''Ah, Falco Lombardi. Eres un gran piloto, le encantas a mi hijo. ¿Sabes? El siempre dice que quiere llegar a ser como tú, blah, blah, blah.''

-Eh, Falco.

Echa la vista abajo y Slippy traga los bocaditos que se estaba comiendo.

-¿Vas a venir a hablar hoy con mi padre? Te quiere preguntar si quieres probar su prototipo de nave nueva.

-¿Quiere verme morir? ¿No me lo podía decir en persona?

-Oh, vamos. No seas así. Eres el mejor piloto de aquí, es por eso.

-Ya, caro. Ya veremos.

El edificio al que se dirigen es una construcción completamente cuidada y exquisita, de alfombras rojas, lámparas de cristales y estatuas de mármol con jardines enormes.

Lo bueno es que muchos se reúnen en el jardín hoy en torno a las fuentes y el frío de verano que hace hace más llevadero el hecho de que tengan que ir de traje y vestido largo como manda la etiqueta. Hoy muchos matarían por ir con el uniforme como siempre.

-Falco.

-¿Mm?

Fox alza un poco la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Relájate. Todo saldrá bien y pronto. Además, cuando te canses tenemos excusa para irnos pronto.

Él frunce el ceño y el zorro le guiña el ojo. Se adelanta para encontrar a Slippy e ir junto a Beltino que los espera con los brazos abiertos y una copa ya en la mano por la mitad.

Falco echa un buen vistazo a los jardines mientras llena un buen vaso de cola buscando una escapatoria cuando oye una voz tras de él.

-¡Oh, el gran Falco Lombardi! ¡He oído tanto de ti! Mi hijo también quiere ser un gran piloto como tú...

Falco hace rodar sus ojos, y cuando se coloca ve a Fox charlando junto con Slippy, Pepper y Beltino.

-¿Me darías un autógrafo para él? Es un gran fan, de verdad, y-

-Sí, sí, lo que quieras. Deja de adularme y dame un papel y un boli. Le doy un autógrafo a tu hijo y me dejas en paz.

Si hay algo que no deberían dejarle hacer al faisán es venir a una fiesta de gente rica. Con cara de amargado, se apoya en la mesa al lado de algo que parece ponche y escribe rápido en el trozo de papel. En cuanto acaba se lo pone delante de la cara y se va sin decir nada hasta los bocaditos de salmón, algo que realmente le apetece comer. Fox lo mira por el rabillo del ojo mientras Beltino habla sobre los nuevos experimentos que están llevando a cabo y sonríe ligeramente. No puede soportar el ambiente de la fiesta, lo sabe, pero es divertido ver su reacción. Se siente como un pájaro en una jaula, atado a que los demás vengan a hablar con él. También es gracioso que a pesar de que en el aire es capaz de encontrar rutas alternativas a dondequiera que necesiten ir ahora sea incapaz de conseguir trazar un solo plan de huida y mientras tanto una nueva persona tras otra se acercan a él con una u otra excusa.

Fox vuelve a hacerle caso a Slippy ahora que habla de los nuevos cañones que pretende ponerle a su nave y a Pepper que le sonríe y asiente a lo que dice.

Falco traga lo que queda en el vaso y se sirve otro, rezando por encontrar una escapatoria pronto. Cuando el chef mira a otro lado y viendo que alguien que parece rico pregunta por el entre la gente, levanta el mantel blanco de la mesa de los aperitivos y se mete dentro. El mantel llega al suelo. Está a salvo, perfecto, aunque ahora va a tener que quedarse allí todo el día y el espacio es escaso.

-¿Ha visto usted al señor Falco Lombardi?

-Sí, estaba aquí hace un minuto, pero... Parece haberse desvanecido.

-Muy bien, muchas gracias. Lo seguiré buscando.

_''Sí. Tú sigue buscando.''_, se dice victorioso y se acuesta en la hierba fresca. Quizá le vendría bien una siesta rápida ahora, cuanto antes corra el tiempo, mejor.

Cierra los ojos y se acomoda durante un buen rato escuchando el ruido del agua cayendo cuando nota algo tocándole el hombro.

-¿Fox? ¿Qué haces aquí? -Pregunta con la mínima voz que puede.

-Me gusta tu escondite. ¿Te importa si te acompaño? -Le contesta en el mismo tono.

El ambiente sombrío bajo la mesa de repente se vuelve más acogedor. Fox se tumba a su lado y le besa la frente. Si a alguien se le ocurre mover la mesa o dar una patada se les acabará el invento.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Esconderme. Escapar. Huir de los enemigos. Salvar el pellejo. Buscar rutas alternativas. Maniobras de evasión ante el peligro. ¿Cómo me viste?

-Me coloqué muy bien de esta vez. Pepper le daba a espalda a la mesa, Slippy estaba en una esquina, Beltino en otra y yo delante de Pepper pero un poco inclinado. Luego le dejé sitio a Peppy donde estaba para verte mejor. Entonces te vi.

-¿Me vio alguien más? Que vergüenza...

-No, nadie. Solo me fijé yo. Dije que iba al baño a tomarme una pastilla.

-¿Coló?

-Estoy aquí, ¿no?

Fox apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Falco y cerró sus ojos.

-¿Visteis a Fox? Dijo que iba a tomar una pastilla.

La voz de Slippy se oye algo diferente frenada por la tela simple del mantel.

-No. Tampoco encontramos a Falco.

-Que raro... Bueno, la verdad es que Fox hace poco que se fue. En cambio a Falco no veo desde el principio...

-Estarán dentro, empieza a hacer frío. ¿Entramos?

-Vale.

-Parece que van a empezar ya el baile.

-¿Ye apetece bailar hoy, Fay?

-¡Sí! Voy a ver si puedo sacar a mi tío, hace mucho que no bailo con él.

-¡Suerte!

El zorro pega ahora la oreja al pasto y escucha los pasos de la gente y las voces con la otra que le queda fuera. Calcula que quedan unas diez personas aproximadamente que todavía no han entrado a pesar de que a temperatura ha caído unos cuatro grados en poco tiempo. También parece que se han ido la mayoría de camareros y solo uno sigue sirviendo.

-¿Otro cocktail, señor?

-Sí, gracias. Puede retirarse.

-¿Ves? Esa es el tipo de clasismos que no me gustan. ''¿Puede retirarse?'' ¿Decirle eso a un camarero? ¡No es un mayordomo! Además, se retira si le da la gana. -Le comenta al zorro.

Fox sonríe, y mira a Falco directamente en los ojos, casi atravesándolo con la mirada.

-¿Te apetece jugar?

-¿Jugar...? ¿Qué pretendes, McCloud?

-Todavía hay mucha gente y no se van a ir aún. Quiero... Jugar contigo. -El cánido le pasa la mano por el pecho lentamente, acercándose a su cara. -Ya sabes. Me gusta el riesgo.

Antes de que diga nada Fox se lanza a besarlo, y el faisán no puede evitar un ligero gemido que se escapa de su pecho.

-Shhh... Si haces ruido nos van a pillar.

-¡Nos van a pillar igual, loco!

-No si eres sigiloso. De eso se trata.

El zorro vuelve a hacer lo mismo, y a pesar de que a Falco no le parece una buena idea al principio acaba cediendo ante sus caricias. Maldito Fox, siempre llevándolo a su terreno e incitándolo a hacer cosas en momentos que no debe. Nota que le agarra las manos encima de la cabeza. Lo quiere inmóvil para dominar la situación. Fox. Maldito Fox.

Deja su peso repartido por todo su cuerpo e introduce un poco más la lengua en su boca caliente mientras se mueve. Es muy difícil no hacer ruido con él tocando lo que no debería tocar y acariciando lo que no debería acariciar.

De repente para, vuelve a mirarlo pícaro y ataca a lametones su cuello. Por más que lo intenta no es casi capaz de concentrarse para no gemir. Lo descamisa según lo hace y va bajando la mano por su pecho, la boca por su hombro poco a moco. Muy, muy poco a poco... Ambos están duros y nadie quiere una vuelta atrás. Empieza a hacer calor ahí.

Falco se enreda entre sus piernas y no sabe bien lo que hacer. Normalmente es él quien domina la situación y que mande Fox lo desconcentra. Se retuerce suspirando queriendo más, deseando más, hasta que para de golpe y abre los ojos.

-¿Qué haces?

Oye su pequeña carcajada y frunce el ceño. No puede saber lo que pretende, no es capaz de adivinarlo. Echa una mano fuera y la sube junto con el mantel, a lo que el faisán retrocede amedrentado y tira el vaso. Lo deja fuera de juego.

-¡Fox!

-No hay nadie. Hace tiempo que dejaron de oírse las personas...

-¿¡Y si quedase alguien!?

-Entonces no seria tan tonto como para salir...

El faisán echa un vistazo al exterior, las luces ya han sido apagadas y solo se ve la anaranjada que llega desde el interior, donde se oye ligeramente el sonido de algo que parece un vals.

El cánido lame la saliva que se escapa de la comisura de sus labios y no abandona el gesto que mantiene desde hace rato en ella. Está provocándolo, ahora lo ve bien. ¿Qué se supone que le pasa hoy? Normalmente es el tímido, el que no se atrevería a estas cosas. Pero hoy, por alguna razón que desconoce, parece más seguro de lo que hace que nunca. Cuando vuelve en sí lo está llevando de la mano a algún lugar, corriendo entre los arbustos del enorme jardín del lugar, y él se está dejando llevar sin dudarlo.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-No lo sé. ¿No te gustan las aventuras?

-¿Qué coño te pasa hoy en la cabeza?

-Nada. Me levanté de buen humor. ¿No querías salir de aquí? Pues vamos a salir de aquí.

-¿Pero qué demon-?

-Vamos a la limusina.

-¿¡Así!? ¡Ni en broma!

-¿Quieres ir al baile? ¿Qué prefieres, vals o chachacha?

-Morir.

-Ah, morir no es una opción, cariño. O la limusina o los ricos.

-¡La muerte! ¡Mátame!

Fox se esconde tras un seto antes de llegar al aparcamiento y empuja a Falco con él. Mira a los lados y a los coches. Parece que no hay nadie. Es entonces cuando se acerca sigilosamente a la limusina cubriéndose tras cada una de ellas. Al llegar a la de su equipo prueba suerte y hay un cincuenta por ciento de posibilidades de que suene la alarma, pero abre sin que pase nada y empuja a Falco dentro tirando de él.

-¡Cierra!

El faisán estira la mano y cierra silenciosamente. No sabe lo que acaba de pasar, pero le sigue temblando el cuerpo.

-¿Qué se supone que estamos haciendo?

-Vivir. Yo también odio estas fiestas. Vengo por cumplir.

-Ahora no estás cumpliendo.

-Ya lo sé. -Contesta, llevándose una frutita a la boca. -Pero es más interesante así.

Fox se vuelve a lanzar a por él velozmente como si se tratara de una presa y su espalda da contra el asiento cómodo de la limusina. Saborea la cereza que acaba de comer y le da algo a él que no sabe que es hasta que lo muerde con el pico y le llega algo de zumo. Naranja. Interesante decisión. Ninguno parece notar entre caricia y caricia que la corbata de Falco está perdida y ha quedado bajo la mesa del jardín al lado del vaso y la cola derramada que se olvidó de recoger. La excitación del momento no lo deja pensar bien, en realidad, y no es un detalle que sea importante para ellos. De todas maneras es una simple corbata negra. Nadie se va a fijar.

Se deshace de la chaqueta del ave más rápido que si estuviera llevando a cabo una misión de alto riesgo y vuelve sus manos a las muñecas del faisán desesperado por más. Cuando abandona su pico Falco recupera el aire y protesta.

-Hoy estás más caliente que e pico de una plancha, ¿no?

-Qué cosas más bonitas me dices, ¿eh? Calladito estás más guapo.

-Pues vas listo si-

Lo vuelve a besar para que se calle y se da cuenta de que ahora se deja. Prueba su suerte y va separando poco a poco una de sus piernas con la suya. Él rompe el beso y une su frente.

-¿Te crees que no me doy cuenta, McCloud?

-No me digas que te vas a resistir, Lombardi.

-Quizá no te lo voy a poner tan fácil cómo te crees.

-Sería más divertido si fuese así.

-¿Y acabar esto tan pronto? ¿No eras tú el quería jugar?

De repente la puerta se abre, y Fox y Falco miran y no saben dónde meterse. Peppy. ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser él?

-Falco, ¿esta corbata no es...? N... No, nada, nada.

-Peppy...

-¡Mierda, viejo, siempre igual!

Alguien camina tras de él. El equipo entero.

-Peppy, ¿los en-? ¡Aaaah!

-¿Que pasa, Fay?

-¡Joder, Slippy, tú también no!

-¿Pasa algo gordo? ¡Yo quiero ver!

-¡Miyu!

-¡Papá, no mires!

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que no tengo que ver, Slippy? ...Ah. Creo que ya lo he visto.

-Me cago en todo, ¡largaos de aquí!

-¿Pasa algo, equipo?

-¡Nada, nada, general! ¡No pasa nada de nada! ¡Nada que ver!

-Ah. ¿Fox y Falco...?

-¡Que os larguéis, joder!


	11. Fuego

**11- Fuego**

Los días fríos son días muy íntimos, de estar en casa, con la manta, viendo la televisión o descansando junto al fuego.

Fox deja la cabeza en el hombro de él y mira por la ventana donde se ven los árboles altos de la montaña. La casa antigua de su familia es encantadora y paredes y suelo son de madera. Se envuelve un poco más en la manta, cierra sus ojos como descansando de todas las batallas que han tenido. Tener dinero es bueno, pero un descanso de vez en cuando es impagable. Por alguna razón el suelo no está frío y el dulce calor que él emana él más que suficiente para que quiera quedarse con él, no moverse durante horas mientras disfrutan de la tranquilidad y el suave chasqueo de la madera.

Fox se lleva la mano al costado donde todavía siente un ligero calambre en él. Falco en cambio alza la cabeza, donde el ventanal del techo deja ver los millones de estrellas. Luego Fox lo sigue con complicidad y sonríe.

Realmente, tener allí a Falco es un milagro. Ha requerido mucho tiempo y superar miedos y dudas. Por eso atesora cada momento a su lado al igual que el faisán. Por si mañana lo pierde. Por si no vuelve a poder sentir una de sus caricias.

-Mira, se empieza a ver Titania. -Le dice señalando el infinito enmarcado en lo que podría llamar cuadrante superior izquierdo de la ventana, dividida en cuatro por dos láminas de madera.

El zorro se distrae haciéndole caso a lo que Falco va señalando: Titania, el planeta anaranjado; Fortuna, lleno de selvas y árboles gigantes, la Fichina helada que él tanto aborrece.

Es tarde ya, quizá las dos de la mañana, pero poco les puede importar ahora. Al fin y al cabo no están en el Great Fox donde nunca se sabe si es noche o día. Hace frío fuera de este refugio de lana, pelo y plumas. Fuera, la nieve comienza a caer.

-¿Te gusta estar aquí?

-Sí, me encanta. Antes no solía venir nada, me aburría solo aquí. Ahora te tengo aquí.

-Y para siempre, así que deja de pensar en tonterías.

-¿Eh?

¿Cómo sabía que estaba pensando en perderlo? Sube la mirada y la cara seria de Falco se la devuelve.

-¿Cómo lo sabías?

-Venga, Fox. ¿Cuántos años hace que nos conocemos? Muchos, ¿verdad? Callado como una monje meditando, orejas bajas, todo lo que pasó... Ni nací ayer ni te conocí ayer tampoco. Déjalo ya, hombre. Después de todo lo que pasó no va a pasar nada.

Fox calla. Es fácil intentar animarlo, pero tiene miedo. Esas dos misiones son recientes. Falco en urgencias. Él en Sauria. Aunque sea un guerrero, cuando todo queda callado en la guerra hay demasiado tiempo para pensar. Por eso vinieron aquí. Para dejar de pensar. Porque en Corneria, Fox no deja de pensar.

-¿Quieres más chocolate?

-Si, dame otra taza.

El faisán mueve el termo para que la capa de arriba vuelva a fundirse y le sirve el chocolate al zorro.

-¿Está bien de azúcar?

-Sí. Esta muy bueno, cariño.

Falco se sirve otra y la remueve lentamente con la cuchara. Fox para cuestiones del corazón es muy vergonzoso, no sabe si por naturaleza o desde la muerte de su padre. Al hacer amigos los recibe con los brazos abiertos, pero si se enamora es tan malo como Slippy en un Arwing: a la primera de cambio se estrella contra el primer meteorito que le venga de frente y lo persiguen cien enemigos, y alguien más le tiene que salvar el pellejo. Fue igual con Krystal, hasta que le rompió el corazón y se fue con Panther. No sabe bien lo tonta que fue ni lo mucho que se le agradece por dejarle de nuevo el camino libre.

Para él, que le llame cualquier apelativo cariñoso tiene dos significados: el primero es que ha tenido que luchar contra su mente una y otra vez repitiéndose que a Falco le gusta que lo llame así y nadie se va a burlar de él (y si él lo hace, se nota mucho que es de broma), y la segunda es que no se da cuenta y que después va a empezar a pensar otra vez. Desgraciadamente, él es una de esas personas que piensa, piensa y repiensa todo lo que dice, lo que hace, los miles de escenarios que pueden pasar, y también es una persona que ha tenido pérdidas muy dolorosas, en especial su padre. A su madre casi no la conoció, por eso le tenía especial cariño a su padre con el que compartía su actitud aventurera y alegre.

Sin que se de cuenta se le sienta encima y le da un beso en la frente y después le sonríe otra vez. Creen que tienen una especie de efecto terapéutico el uno para el otro.

-¿El suelo está duro o qué?

-Más duro que tu cuerpo, sí. Y no es tan cómodo.

-¿Y si empiezo a mover las piernas?

-¡No!

-Hmph. No lo haré.

Falco le da una mirada pícara mientras toma un trago de la taza.

-¿Qué? ¿Hoy no me das un beso decente?

-¿Mm? -Baja la taza, y une sus labios con el pico de él. Besarlo requiere un poco de práctica, y les ha llevado tiempo el saber cómo es más placentero y cómodo para ambos. Ahora es solo cuestión de hacerlo. De sentirse. Entenderse requiere tiempo. -¿Qué? ¿Quieres otro?

-¿De verdad hace falta preguntar?

Deja la taza y se entregan al otro. Al lado del fuego todo se hace con tranquilidad.


	12. Hielo

**12- Hielo**

Hielo. Si había una cosa que representase peligro para Falco eran las tormentas de nieve y el hielo. Por eso, cuando pisaba Fichina durante una tormenta el zorro siempre tenía un ojo puesto en él.

La última vez que Falco había tenido una batalla a pie en Fichina por poco muere. De echo, había terminado en urgencias con las nares completamente taponadas por el hielo y la garganta en proceso de congelación. Su temperatura había descendido peligrosamente y parte del plumaje estaba helado por igual.

Él había seguido luchando porque cerca había una escuela llena de niños que lo necesitaban y que se habían salvado justamente por su cabezonería, por querer seguir adelante.

-Fox, eso no va a volver a pasar. -Le jura subiendo el pañuelo rojo hasta que cubre casi todo su pico.

-Falco... Me lo juras miles de veces, pero sé que si volviera a ocurrir algo como eso tú volverías a hacer lo mismo.

-Eran niños, había que salvarlos.

-Yo también haría lo mismo, pero comprende que me preocupa.

Fox lo mira a los ojos. Entendía lo que había echo, pero el miedo de perderlo seguía allí

-No te preocupes tanto. Siempre le das a la cabeza por cosas que nunca suceden, siempre preocupado. Relájate. Todo va a estar bien. Además, si veo que la cosa me va mal siempre puedo pedirle a Peppy que me envíe el Arwing.

-Está bien.

El zorro abre la señal del comunicador.

-Ya estamos, Peppy.

-Muy bien, chicos. Os marco en el mapa las coordenadas exactas del grupo terrorista. Tened mucha precaución... Sobre todo tú, Falco.

Fox ríe y Falco hace un gesto con la cara. _De tal palo tal astilla_.

-No soy un bebé, viejo, sé lo que me hago.

-Eres un irresponsable y un cabezón. ¡Y trata con respeto a tus mayores!

-¡Solo tienes cincuenta y cinco años, deja de hacerte el viejo!

-Bueno, bueno, ya. Tenemos una organización ilegal que desarmar, ¿recordáis?

-Bien, ya tenéis todo listo. Id con cuidado. Nunca se sabe.

-Deja de preocuparte, abuelo. Danos una hora y volveremos con ellos.

Falco acomoda un poco la ametralladora en sus manos y da unos pasos entre la ventisca. Es algo difícil ver con todo eso. Los copos de nieve se le meten en los ojos. _Con tanto parpadeo parezco todavía más gay_.

-A ver. Entramos por el conducto de la calefacción, nos cargamos el centro de control, viene la poli, cobramos, fiesta, salimos en la tele, periódicos, un par de entrevistas y volvemos a aburrirnos hasta la próxima misión.

-Así es.

-¿Pues a qué esperamos? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tenemos que darle unas caricias y besos al ducto antes de entrar por él o qué?

-Falco...

-¿Entramos o necesita lubricante también?

-¡Falco!

-Métete ya, coño, que me estás poniendo de los nervios.

Fox sube y baja la iluminación del comunicador todo lo que puede para ver el mapa. Del otro lado, Peppy les va dando consejos y diciéndoles los metros que quedan.

El faisán se quita el pañuelo del pico para poner respirar mejor. La maldita corriente caliente lo está despeinando.

-Estáis muy cerca. ¿Podéis ver algo?

-''Sí'' - Escribe Fox en el aparato. -''No hay nadie, pero por si acaso vamos a ir con cuidado''.

Le hace un gesto con la mano a Falco. En cuanto cae, se esconde al lado de un escritorio y Fox en un armario de procesadores.

El faisán pincha los controles y desactiva el ordenador central.

-''La seguridad está llena de fallos. No son profesionales''.

-''Hay que tener cuidado igual. ¿Hay algo interesante entre los archivos?''.

-''Solo un registro de las drogas que venden. Nada más''.

El zorro coloca las orejas y trata de escuchar algo. Parece que están jugando a las cartas.

-''¿Póker?''

-''Un tal Picho va perdiendo''.

-''Voy a darle la señal a la poli''.

Fox manda el aviso y se reúne con Falco en la puerta. Asienten y tiran la puerta de una patada.

-¡Muy bien, colegas! ¡Id dejando las cartitas donde todos podamos verlas y quedaos quietecitos!

-¡Lombardi! ¿Qué coño haces aquí?

-Joderos la partida. ¡Las manos donde pueda verlas!

Falco nota la bajada de temperatura en el lugar. El centro de control se encargaba de la calefacción también. Los grados descienden rápidamente. La nieve empieza a colarse por el conducto.

-¿No vas a darme un beso, Falco?

-Sé que soy muy sexy pero no me gusta todo el mundo.

-Oh, qué pena. No hay besos para tu tío Pincho.

-Mira, Stefano. Ya no soy tu familia. Y deja la pistola tranquila, ¿quieres? Que se nota desde aquí.

El láser que le llega se contesta con otro de su parte que lo para.

-Los jueguecitos de la mafia no funcionan conmigo.

-Estás temblando, Falco... -Se apoya en la mesa para levantarse, y abre los brazos para acercarse.- ¿No le vas a dar un abrazo a tu querido tío?

Lo apunta, echa atrás un pie para lanzarse y empiezan a oírse ruidos. Tiene un tic en el ojo. Por suerte la policía se acerca pronto a ayudar, o quizá ya habría un muerto.

-¿No tienes una mala sensación sobre esto?

-Sí. Ha sido demasiado fácil. Hay algo que no me encaja.

El zorro piensa un poco, pero se encoje de hombros. No nota que Falco tiembla y su cara está congestionada por la rabia. Para cuando sale, no puede ver la los traficantes huir y a la policía tras ellos. No es capaz ver más allá de unos cuantos metros, y aunque quisiera disparar no podría.

-Los hemos perdido.

-Mierda...

Vuelve a cubrir su pico y se agarra a la puerta. En este momento no tiene claro si podrá sobrevivir. Pero no dice nada.

El cuerpo empieza a temblarle más y siente la cara aterida.

-¿No se supone que debería funcionar el maldito centro climático?

-Debería. Pero no sé qué es lo que está pasando. Tenemos que arreglar esto si queremos salir de aquí.

-Llama a Peppy. Que envíe Landmasters. Tenemos que destruir las torres.

-Lo estoy intentando, pero no tengo muy buena cobertura aquí.

Fox se aleja un poco y toca algunos botones. Sube el brazo, se pone de puntillas. Sube a una piedra. Logra obtener un poco de cobertura para un tanque, pero nada más.

-¿Solo uno?

-Es todo lo que tenemos... Entra, vamos. Conduzco yo.

-¿No crees que vamos a ir un poco apretados?

-Hay sitio de sobra. Venga, corre, acércate.

Falco le hace caso y se resbala en el hielo. ¡_Mierda de planeta, siempre igual!_ En cuanto entra se sacude la nieve de encima y empieza a frotar los brazos tan fuerte y rápido como puede. Un segundo más y podrían partirlo en trozos y hacer una sopa con él.

-¿Dónde están las mantas?

-Bajo el asiento. ¿Falco, te encuentras bien? ¡Estás temblando!

-Estoy al borde de la hipotermia, calla y conduce.

Falco se envuelve como puede, pero Fox no le hace caso. Hace que se ponga en el asiento y lo abraza. El calor de su cuerpo atraviesa la manta y llega al cuerpo temblón de Falco.

-En cuanto lleguemos a la nave te tomas algo caliente y te metes en cama.

-Agh, cállate.

No quería decirle ''te lo dije'' y tuvo que morder el labio para callar. Lo sentía rígido entre sus brazos. Tenía miedo cuando no avisaba de que le iba mal. Era un peligro andante. No podía perderlo.

-Fox.

-¿Sí?

-Conduce.

No dice más. Se sienta en el suelo del vehículo, apoyando la espalda en la parte de atrás del asiento del conductor. El cánido tampoco dice nada. Va conduciendo. Siente que el suelo vibra bajo sus pies.

-¿Se está cómodo ahí?

-No. Pero es mejor que ir fuera.

-Ni se te ocurra salir.

-Tú cállate y procura que no te destrocen esto y tengamos que salir.

-No veo nada...

Fox recordó la batalla contra los Aparoides y a Pigma. Aquel maldito cerdo... Dispara rápido a los cristales de la torre.

-El dinero de la recompensa va a ir para pagar este destrozo seguro.

-¡De eso nada! ¡Si quieren que las cosas funcionen que no se las encarguen a incompetentes!

-Creo que fue Beltino quien diseñó el proyecto.

-Pues entonces me reitero.

Fox oye a Falco trastear con el kit de supervivencia.

-¿No teníamos café que se calentaba solo?

-Sí, bajo las vendas.

-Me muero del asco.

-Por ahí también hay caldo. Tómalos todos mientras esto no se calienta.

-Me muero de frío, coño. Es lo que me faltaba. No vuelvo aquí. Tengo las nares taponadas. Siempre igual...

-¿Necesitas ir al médico?

-¿¡Qué médico ni qué médico!? Todavía puedo respirar por la boca.

Fox guarda silencio mientras oye a Falco beber. Los disparos también calientan la nave y la temperatura se hace más agradable por momentos. Las bebidas autocalentables saben algo mal y necesitan azúcar a rabiar, pero ahora no se quejan. Las piernas parece que no se enteran de que está tomando algo caliente y en lugar de que tiemblan parece que es el propio Falco quien las mueve. Es como si el músculo estuviese tirante tras un largo entrenamiento en el que no ha estirado bien.

-¿No puedes contactar con ellos?

-Parece que sí, pero no terminan de enganchar la comunicación.

Ve unas luces intermitentes al fondo. Con precaución, se acerca. Fox nunca se fía en el campo de batalla y hoy, mientras haya enemigos, para él es un campo de batalla.

-¿Equipo StarFox?

-Sí.

-Los tenemos. Vamos a llevarlos a la base. Nos encargaremos de ellos mientras vosotros destruís las torres. Buena suerte.

-Gracias.

-Los mandaremos directamente a Corneria en cuanto podamos salir de aquí. No os preocupéis.

-De acuerdo. Gracias otra vez.

Con ruido, Fox cambia de marcha.

-Sigue así y lo vas a romper.

Él ríe.

-¿Mejor?

-Mejor. Ya te dije que no te preocupase.

Vuelve el ruido de la oruga bajo sus pies mientras están callados. Hay una complicidad entre ellos. Espalda contra espalda, el uno está de brazos cruzados y el otro controla la situación. De nuevo. A Falco le gusta la acción, pero aprendió hace tiempo que legar las responsabilidades a veces está bien. Un poquito de ayuda.

-¿De verdad era tu tío?

-Sí.

Traga saliva. Pensaba que a Falco no le quedaba familia.

-¿Adoptivo o...?

-El de verdad. El hermano de mi padre.

El faisán mira al techo y ve en la pantalla lo que hay atrás. Nieve. Hielo. Lo único que había en ese planeta, en realidad.

-¿Aquí no había un río?

-Se heló la estación pasada.

-¿En serio hay estaciones aquí? ¿Qué pasa, que en unas la nieve cae hacia arriba y en otras hacia abajo?

Nunca se acostumbrará a sus bromas.

-Algo así...

-Nunca pensé que iba a seguir vivo, ¿sabes? Creí que ya había muerto hace años.

-¿Nunca volviste allí?

-Qué va. Tampoco tuve interés.

-Pensé que echabas de menos Zoness.

-Y lo echo de menos, pero no a mi familia. La única relación que tuve con ese tipo fue por la banda, y la verdad es que lo odio.

Fox se coloca bien en el asiento de nuevo y vuelve a poner los pies en los pedales de otra forma. Abre la mano y la cierra en el volante. Empieza a odiar Fichina también. Siente que sus dedos tiemblan de tanto tambaleo que da el tanque pero tiene ganas de acabar esta misión y de que le paguen. Al menos espera que no sea como la otra y que le den un disparo que lo deje en cama unos días.

Cansado ya, dispara al último generador del escudo hasta que cae y oye entrecortado a Peppy del otro lado.

-Estamos bien. -Le aseguro, aunque nadie puede escucharlo bien desde la base.

Tiene que mirar el mapa para saber dónde están realmente, y el radar todavía no funciona como debería. Toman como referencia el río helado del que hablaba Falco para seguir el camino donde patina la oruga de las ruedas del Landmaster. Todavía le queda mucho a Slippy para perfeccionar la máquina del demonio, y eso que no pasa pocas horas haciendo planos y cosas de esas.

-¿Ya salimos de aquí, verdad?

-Sí, no te preocupes. Ya nos vamos a casa.

Fox se acerca todo lo que puede a la entrada y Falco lo acompaña cual fantasma envuelto en las mantas de emergencia y tomándose un café.

La puerta tiene bastante nieve en uno de sus lados y no se puede abrir del todo aunque hay suficiente espacio para que el zorro, el faisán y la metralleta y el café que lleva pasen bien por ella.

Es el primero quien se acerca a teclear códigos que él no ha puesto demasiada atención en memorizar aunque se los sabe hasta que hay un silencio y un rayo extraño sale de repente del climatizador.

-¿Ahora vienen tus fans los bots?

-No me lo recuerdes...

-Voy cogiendo el Arwing para venir a rescatarte.

-Maldito.

-¿Si te grito por el comunicador te hace gracia?

-Si, Falco. Eres muy gracioso.

-Ya lo sé. Es por eso que me amas...

-Sí, Falco, sí. Lo que tú digas, cariño.


	13. Animar

**13- Animar**

Aquel día no sabía si descolgar el teléfono para llamarlo o no. Realmente no tenía idea de lo que debía hacer en momentos como estos. Falco no sabía reaccionar, y aunque la razón por la que llamarlo era de peso ni qué decirle ni como animarlo, quizá en parte porque también estaba seguro de que no lo podía animar, aunque quizá sí distraer. Habían pasado tres días. Había estado allí con él. Imaginaba el alcance de su dolor.

Se vio con el teléfono en el ala y dispuesto a hablar, pero no marcaba. ¿Qué decirle ahora? ¿Y si no podía hacer nada por él? Poco había aprendido de estas situaciones en su vida.

Tuvo que colgar y descolgar muchas veces para encontrar el valor necesario y pulsar cada tecla del número de la casa de un tal Peppy Hare. Tragó, suspiró, respiró lentamente y esperó.

Le cogió el teléfono ese tal Peppy y preguntó por Fox. El tiempo se le hizo eterno hasta que oyó su hilo de voz por el otro lado, afónica de tanto llorar.

-Hola, Falco.

-Hola, Fox.

-Gracias por llamar.

-De nada. Eh... voy a ir a dar una vuelta a la tienda por ahí y quería saber si te apetece venir. Para que salgas un poco de casa.

El zorro se lo pensó durante un rato con los ojos cerrados que ahora le pedían a gritos dormir aunque fuera incapaz.

-Vale. ¿A qué hora quedamos?

-Pues ahora. Tú espera y ya paso por ahí ahora a recogerte.

-Vale. Gracias.

Cuando le colgó soltó todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones. Había superado el obstáculo y tenía que ir a por Fox. Realmente quería que todo volviese a la normalidad lo más pronto posible para que estuviese bien.

El faisán fue caminando con la cabeza baja todo el tiempo hasta llegar al edificio donde ahora estaba el zorro. Le preguntó al portero y lo llamó. Lo esperó fuera.

-Hola...

Falco se giró y vio a Fox. Sus ojos ya no brillaban y estaban inflamados, además de que tenía el pelaje algo más revuelto. Se abrazó a él y lo único que pudo hacer fue devolvérselo. Jamás había abrazado a nadie y, a pesar de las circunstancias, había algo que lo hacía cómodo y agradable.

-Muchas gracias, Falco.

-De nada.

Él se le hacía más bajo ahora. Hacía calor, pero tenía frío. Estaba envuelto en una sudadera negra y unos pantalones que parecían abrigar. Además, por debajo de la camiseta también tenía un jersey de cuello vuelto. Él en cambio estaba en una camiseta sin mangas como la mayoría de la gente de la calle.

-Me alegro de verte.

-Yo también.

-¿Vamos?

-Sí...

Hacía tres días, pero para Fox era como si Peppy hubiese vuelto ahora mismo con las malas noticias, y lo comprendía. Su padre, a quien más ha querido en su vida, el que le prometió que volvería, muerto. O desaparecido. O lo que sea. Da igual, le partió el corazón. Sabía que Falco tenía buenas intenciones aún así, por eso accedió a ir con él ahora. Peppy también necesitaba su tiempo para asimilar que había perdido a un amigo y Lucy necesitaba estar su padre como él estaría haciendo ahora. Era mucho mejor despejarse que estar dándole vueltas y llorando porque no volvería. En el fondo lo comía la culpabilidad. Se repetía una y mil veces cosas que querría no haber dicho, que querría haber cambiado, discusiones que jamás hubiera tenido si supiera que su padre iba a desaparecer en este momento, y que abandonar ese dolor era olvidarlo, dejar de sentir dolor sería dejar de quererlo. Si supiera que aquel día su padre iba a desaparecer se hubiera desgarrado la garganta tratando de evitarlo. Acabaría incluso en el hospital para intentar tratar de detenerlo.

-Fox.

-¿Mm?

_Deja de pensar_, iba a decirle, pero ahora no es lo mejor que podía decir precisamente. Estaban atravesando el parque central de Corneria y hoy todo parece estar vacío. Un poco más allá se oye ajetreo en la playa y algunos coches yendo a ella.

-¿Vamos a comer algo primero?

-No tengo hambre.

-Como quieras, no importa.

No había cuerpo, nadie sabía realmente si seguía vivo o no. No había tumba donde llorar. No había funeral como punto para pasar página ni lugares donde dejar flores. No sabía si debía seguir adelante o seguir con la esperanza de que había desaparecido. La gente dándole el pésame y los medios de comunicación estaban bien intencionados, pero lo hacían todo mucho más difícil.

A Fox le gustaría dormirse y no despertar para seguir soñando. Le gustaría dormir y desaparecer ahora.

Quería desaparecer de este mundo, o irse a casa, abrir la puerta y que James McCloud estuviese allá esperándole con esas malditas gafas que nunca se quitaba y la radio a tope en el canal de rock celebrando la victoria. Cerrar los ojos y que fuese una pesadilla. Pero cerraba los ojos y no pasaba nada. ¿Estaba vivo y encerrado o muerto? Si estaba encerrado, ¿estaba bien? ¿Qué había pasado en realidad en todo esto? Quizá nunca lo sabría. Y-

-Eh...

Falco le echa una mano a los hombros y lo acerca a él. Detiene el tren de sus pensamientos.

-Dime. ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada.

-Fox, que nos conocemos.

-Eh... Es... No es nada.

El faisán mira a otro lado. Esto es más difícil de lo que parece. La inherente timidez de Fox no lo ayuda para comenzar a superar esto, empezando por que le resta importancia a lo que siente o quiere decir. Quizá realmente todos esos años que estuvo en el instituto con aquellos pijos salvajes han hecho mella en su autoestima.

-¿Y si no es nada por qué no paras de pensar?

-...

-No, en serio, dime. No es nada de la academia porque allá no tenemos deberes. Dime, Fox. Quizá te haga sentir mejor.

-Es bastante evidente.

-Tu padre.

-Sí.

-Ya lo suponía...

No quería decirlo, de verdad. Entrecierra los ojos, y Fox se aleja para sentarse en un banco. Ve que quiere llorar pero lo está evitando. Por eso, se sienta a su lado y lo abraza otra vez.

-Llora. No hay nadie si te preocupa.

Y aunque ya está llorando le responde otra cosa.

-No quiero llorar más. Estoy cansado. Solo quiero que vuelva, Falco. ¿Por qué no vuelve...?

El zorro lo abraza, y se descarga en su hombro durante horas.

A Fox siempre le quedó esa espina clavada dentro. Incluso hoy, después de todo lo que le contó, de que visitó a miles de los mejores psicólogos y médicos de Corneria y de todas esas investigaciones, nadie sabe si lo que él llegó a ver era a su padre, un fantasma o su cerebro que quería verlo que utilizó eso como punto de inflexión para seguir adelante.

Peppy siempre se lo recuerda y a él le encanta hablar de él si nadie le nombra a Andross. Sí, a veces se le hace difícil y acaba mirando sus fotografías a las altas horas de la madrugada perdido en sus pensamientos, pero ha sabido seguir adelante.

Durante días, Falco era la única persona con la que Fox podía hablar de todo aquello y aunque era realmente difícil podía incluso sacarle una sonrisa. Nadie más excepto Falco conseguía que Fox se deshiciese de lo que le dolía.

Aquel día fue cuando Falco conoció a Peppy. A las diez de la noche todavía seguían allá, mirando los árboles y la fuente con el agua ya quieta. Fox se había tranquilizado algo y empezaba a contarle todo lo que estaba pasando y como se sentía con respecto a ello, desde que ahora iba a vivir en aquella casa hasta lo último que le había dicho James McCloud.

Como herencia, le había dejado un robot, una nave madre y la leyenda del equipo más grande de la historia de Lylat. Nadie sabía nada de Pigma y parece que había más esfuerzo en buscarlo a él que a Andross y a James. Una de las cosas que más le dolía a Fox era que nadie se atrevía a ir allá, a mandar un ejército para buscarlo si seguía vivo.

-Quiero ir a buscarlo, Falco. Voy a ir a Venom si nadie lo hace.

-¿Qué?

-Voy a encontrar a mi padre. Voy a vengarme, voy a matar a Andross y a Pigma.

-¿Estás loco? ¡Solo eres un crío!

-¡Es que nadie hace nada! ¡Ese loco está destruyendo nuestra galaxia, esclavizando y matando a toda esa gente! ¡No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados ante esto, Falco!

-¿Y qué quieres hacer? ¿¡Morir tú también!? ¡No estás preparado, acabas de empezar, sería un suicidio y para el ejército una carga!

-¿¡Y qué quieres que haga!?

-¡Entrenar! ¿Crees que tu padre querría verte morir...? Porque si yo fuera él, no. Joder, Fox, que él te quería... Sé razonable. Confío en que puedes hacerlo pero esta no es la manera...

El zorro calló de repente y bajó la cabeza.

-Ya lo sé. Pero, ¿y si está allá esperando ayuda y nadie va? ¿Y si sigue vivo, Falco? Nunca me lo podría perdonar...

-Fox, nosotros no podemos hacer nada. Me gustaría, pero no podemos. Lo único que podemos hacer es entrenar lo mejor posible para poder derrotar a ese mono algún día. No llegaríamos ni a salir de Corneria y ya estaríamos muertos.

-¿Y si seguimos con él equipo?

-¿Eh?

-Star Fox. ¿Y si seguimos con él? Derrotaremos a Andross, tenemos todo. Tenemos nave, cuando entrenemos tendremos talento, solo necesitamos un equipo... ¿Qué te parece, Falco? ¿Te vienes conmigo?

-...Claro que sí, colega. Les daremos su merecido.

Algo más allá se ve una figura. Un conejo.

-¿Peppy?

-¡Fox!

Se acerca echo una furia hasta que el zorro le sonríe. Es la primera vez en días que lo ve sonreír y se queda de piedra.

-Te... te estuve buscando durante horas. Incluso me acerqué a la tienda de videojuegos. No me vuelvas a hacer esto. Tu padre me mataría.

-Lo sé. Lo siento. Ni si quiera sé qué hora es...

Fox se levanta y mira al faisán y luego a su segundo padre.

-Este el Falco. Es mi amigo de la academia y ya lo fue del instituto.

-Un placer.

-El placer es mío. Pero de todas maneras, muchachos, estas no son horas de estar en la calle y menos de pasar tanto tiempo fuera sin avisar de a dónde vas. ¿Y si te pasa algo?

-Lo sé, Peppy. Se me pasó el tiempo hablando.

El mayor suspira y niega con la cabeza.

-Es mejor que vayamos a casa, es muy tarde.

-De todas maneras estamos de vacaciones.

-Ya lo sé, pero esas no son escusas. Yo mañana me tengo que levantar pronto.

-Me gustaría ir a casa. Ya sabes. A... dormir en casa. Falco puede venir. Mañana a la mañana vuelvo a la tuya. Pero... quiero dormir en la mía. En mi cama.

Piensa por un momento hasta que accede.

-Esta bien. Pero ven a recoger el móvil, ¿de acuerdo? Me llamáis si tenéis algún problema.

El zorro no había estado en allá durante mucho tiempo. Es más, desde que su padre había ido a aquella misión a Venom estaba con Lucy y Vivian, como con todas las misiones. Todo estaba oscuro y callado pero había un componente tranquilizador en todo aquello. Fox se tiró en un lado de la cama y dejó a Falco el otro. Él no tenía a nadie que lo quisiera ni nadie a quien pedir permiso para todo aquello. Cerró los ojos también aunque no tenía sueño.

-¿Falco?

-¿Qué?

-Gracias otra vez.

-De nada. Duerme bien.

Fox se acomodó un poco y por primera vez en días pudo conciliar el sueño y dormir sin pesadillas de su padre sufriendo un destino cruel a manos de un ser descorazonado.


	14. Trabajo en equipo

**14- Trabajo en equipo**

-Dime por qué.

-¿Por qué qué?

-¿Cuándo aceptamos?

-Hace cinco segundos.

-Ah...

Fox mira a sus brazos. En uno hay una bolsa con cosas. En otra un ''ser del demonio''.

-Los bebés me dan miedo.

La criatura lleva una mano a la aparte de arriba del pico de Falco y se ríe y balbucea y él sonríe. El zorro está rígido como si tuviese una pesadilla en los brazos y los estira para dárselo.

-Coge tú esto antes de que me de algo.

Él se ríe y acepta, acostando al bebé en sus alas como si lo hubiera hecho toda su vida. Las mueve un poco para mecerlo y él vuelve a jugar con su pico. En el fondo le encantan los críos, cosa que no le confiesa a nadie. Solo Fox lo sabe, pero a pesar de ello dice que mientras sea un mercenario jamás le gustará la idea de ser padre. No quiere que un hijo le coja cariño mientras haya riesgo de que se muera en una misión o no vuelva como James McCloud.

-Eh, pequeñajo. No me puedo creer que os divirtáis con tan poco.

Suelta una mano para hacerle cosquillas en la barriga y mira a lo lejos a Fox, rígido, sentado en el sillón con la mirada perdida.

-Me dan miedo los bebés, me dan miedo los bebés, me dan miedo los-

-Fox, venga. Ni siquiera es tuyo. -Le contesta sentándose a su lado.

El pelaje del zorro se eriza hasta que corre a esconderse tras otro sofá.

-Venga, cariño, respira. ¿No le tienes miedo a los misiles gigantes y le tienes miedo a alguien a quien pones boca arriba en el suelo y se muere si lo dejas ahí?

-¡Sí!

-Vamos, acércate. A esto le haces dos carantoñas y te lo ganas. ¿Cómo le tienes miedo a esta cosita tan mona...? Awww, que ricura. ¿Quién es el bebé más gracioso del mundo? ¡Tú eres el bebé más gracioso del mundo!

Como si lo entendiera se ríe con él. El zorro sube una oreja detrás del sofá, luego la otra, después la cabeza. Cuando parece que la zona es segura procede a avanzar.

-¿A que no le vas a hacer nada si se acerca? ¿Qué le vas a hacer si eres un pequeñajo muy amigable?

-¿Desde cuándo se te dan tan bien los bebés? -Le pregunta con sospecha poniendo una mano en el respaldo antes de dar la vuelta lentamente hacia ellos. -Tú nunca tuviste hermanos, ¿no?

-No creo. Pero los bebés son realmente fáciles de cuidar y querer. Solo necesitas un poco de trabajo en equipo y ya verás qué fácil.

-Esas cosas muerden, ¿sabes? Y lloran y gritan y moquean.

-No seas tan melodramático. Tú mismo has sido un bebé y tu padre no te tiró por la ventana. Él lo tuvo más difícil, tuvo que cuidarte solo. Además, esto es por una hora y él tuvo que hacerlo durante años hasta que fuiste un crío.

Cuando el zorro consigue sentarse al lado de Falco le entra el pánico otra vez porque le hace gestos para que lo coja en brazos. Va a huir, pero el ala del faisán lo detiene.

-¡Eh, tranquilo, va! ¡Mira que eres exagerado, ¿eh?! De verdad. Siéntate. Confía en tu amigo. Terapia de choque.

-¡Me da miedo!

-Respira. Recuerda lo que te dijeron en el planta este... ¿Sauria? Cuando te secuestraron los LightFoot.

-¡Hasta Scales y los dinosaurios me daban menos miedo! ¡Tenía un bastón con el que arrearles, pero no tengo defensa para esto!

-Ni la necesitas tampoco, no te va a atacar, ni te va a echar un mal de ojo ni nada.

El olor de la colonia de bebé de Falco se mezcla con la de la propia criatura. Fox se relaja cuando ve que él cierra los ojos y apoya la frente en aquella cosa que no le hace nada. Es extraño, pero en el fondo le gustaría ver esa escena todos los días. Falco y él siendo padres, ¿cómo sería? Si lograran sentar la cabeza como dicen todos, dejar el mecenazgo y formar una familia, ¿cómo sería? Trabajar codo con codo con él para criar a un bebé que se convertiría

en su orgullo.

Poco a poco lleva un dedo a su mano y el bebé la cierra. No lo agarra con fuerza, pero cuando tira un poco se sorprende de la fuerza que tiene.

-¿Sabes que lo puedes sentar con un dedo?

-¿En serio?

-Sí. Tú prueba. Tira de él hacia ti.

Fox le hace caso y lleva en dedo hacia sí. El bebé lo acompaña agarrando con fuerza el dedo hasta que queda sentado en el regazo del faisán.

-Uao. Es más fuerte que yo.

-Es para lo único que tienen fuerza, la verdad... Ven, cógelo. Voy a hacerle la papilla.

Falco es todo un experto en bebés. Cuando el zorro se da cuenta ya se lo pasó a los brazos, le colocó el agarrachupetes en la ropita y lo está mirando preparando algo en la cocina.

Fox mira la cosa que tiene en los brazos y parpadea un par de veces sin saber bien qué hacer.

-Bueno... Supongo que a ti de momento no te gusta hablar de videojuegos, ¿no?

Oye la risa de su novio a lo lejos y se asoma por la cocina.

-¡Si ni siquiera sabe hablar! Tú solo hazle un par de cosquillas y ya verás que te lo ganas, ya te digo.

-Ah...

Pero no es tan fácil agarrarlo con un brazo y hacerle cosquillas por otro. Es como si la criatura se escurriese por sus brazos como el agua y cuando tiene bien asegurada una pierna se le escurre a otro lado y usa sus reflejos para que no caiga.

Falco se ríe a carcajadas y tiene que venir a ayudarlo antes de que alguno de los dos acabe desgraciado.

-Mira. Lo sientas en tus piernas y lo apoyas en tu mano como si fuera el respaldo de una silla. Así... -Y lo va guiando delicadamente con sus manos. -Y ahora como ya lo tienes bien apoyado ya puedes jugar con él. Creo que dijo que venía un sonajero en la bolsa...

Fox le hace cosquillas mientras él busca. _No es tan difícil como parecía_... En poco tiempo parece un experto y nadie es capaz de distinguir cual de los dos se lo pasa mejor con ese juguete ruidoso, si el zorro hecho y derecho o el bebé.

-No me lo creo... En fin, yo a lo mío.

El zorro oye ruido de cortar verduras a lo lejos. Él siempre creyó que la comida de los bebés ya venía previamente echa, pero la papilla que estaba preparando Falco era apetecible incluso para él. Echó a cocer las zanahorias a fuego lento mientras pelaba otras y las cortaba en taquitos para agregarlas a la cazuela. Olía realmente bien.

-Cariño, ¿qué ta si cuidas de esto mientras yo baño al bebé?

-Está bien.

-Si me fío de ti a lo mejor acabas ahogado en la bañera.

-Muy gracioso.

El zorro solo se sentó en una silla en la cocina mirando el cazo con las verduras danzando en el agua hirviendo. Falco se paseaba por casa cogiendo toallas y preparando el calentador del agua para que la temperatura fuese la adecuada. No paraba de hacerle carantoñas y caras graciosas ni un momento.

-Venga, campeón. Al agua como si fueses un pato.

-Gagaggaga...

El faisán puso al bebé en la bañera con unos cuantos juguetes que le había traído su madre.

-¿Un troika? Vaya, hacía mucho que no veía un bicho de estos... ¡Anda, si también hay un kani...! Estas cosas estaban buenísimas en la sopa, qué te voy a contar. Y estoy pajarracos que nunca me acuerdo de cómo se llaman.

El bebé baila y chapotea empapando a Falco a quien no le importa y se ríe. Parece bastante contento de que un pájaro enorme con un pico gracioso lo bañe con todos esos juguetes flotantes y un champú que hace muchas pompas que suben y bajan conforme Falco les sopla. Cuando alguna explota el bebé ríe y él también.

-¿Cómo van las verduras, Fox?

-Suben y bajan como cuando las dejaste aquí.

-¡Pero pruébalas, pedazo de desgraciado!

El zorro coje un tenedor y pincha una rodaja de zanahoria y un poco de patata. La primera está blanda y la segunda ya se deshace. El resto parecen estar ya en su punto.

-¡Están listas!

-¡Apaga, ponle la tapa y déjala un rato entonces!

Falco tira del tapón de la bañera y todavía le da una mini ducha al bebé con la alcachofa. Este se entretiene intentando morder un juguete y que él se lo quite antes de que lo consiga. Alguna vez que otra intenta mirarlo de reojo para salirse con la suya.

-¡A mi no me engañas, graciosillo! -Contesta victorioso y lo cubre con una toalla para secarlo bien, y luego con un albornoz que imita un dragón con sus pinchos, sus ojos y una capucha. Se lo lleva en brazos fuera del baño mientras él agita la cabeza para quitar algo del agua que le echó por encima al jugar.

-La mitad del agua de la bañera la tengo en las plumas. ¿Te parece gracioso?

-Gagagagaga... -Se agita contento.

-Ya veo que sí, ya.

Se lo lleva al cuarto donde termina de secarlo bien y le pone un pañal nuevo y otra ropa. Lo peina y le echa un poco de su colonia que huele igual que la que traía.

-¡Listo! Vamos a ver si Fox no quemó la cocina...

-¡Ngá!

-¿Necesitas refuerzos o te las apañas bien?

-Sin problemas por este sector. Ya veo que tú si tuviste algún problema con el difusor G, ¿eh?

-Ya ves. Deberías ver cómo quedó el baño...

Fox ya machacó las verduras y hortalizas y las mezcló todas bien. Todavía está caliente, pero no quema. Accede a darle él la comida mientras su novio se seca y hace lo mismo con el baño.

-¡Aquí viene el Arwing...! No, espera. Esto es mucho de una vez. Más bien es el Great Fox... -Quita un poco de cantidad de la cuchara y le vuelve a hacer el truco del avión. El bebé come encantado. -¿Está bueno?

Abre y cierra sus manitas como diciendo que quiere más y después de un rato llega Falco. El zorro repite el truco hasta que no queda nada más en el plato. Se las apaña bien para no haber cuidado de un bebé en su vida.

-¿No te encantan los críos? Siempre tan felices y despreocupados y sonriendo a todo.

-Me siguen dando miedo; pero sí. Me gustan los bebés...

Lo último que hacen es sentarse en el salón a jugar con él un rato hasta que vuelven sus padres.

-¿Cómo se portó mi cariñito? Siento haberos molestado, al final la operación de mi hermana no fue nada. Espero que no haya llorado todo el día como hace en casa...

-No fue molestia. -Comentó Falco con un brazo sobre los hombros de Fox. -Y no, no lloró. Se portó estupendamente. Por mi puede traerlo cuando quiera.

-Por mi también. -Contestó Fox sonriendo mientras le daba las cosas a su padre.

-Hasta otra, pequeñajo. Y no chapotees tanto en el agua...

Falco todavía le hizo alguna carantoña más antes de cerrar la puerta y besar a Fox.

-¿Ves? No fue para tanto. Solo necesitas un poco de trabajo en equipo como dices tú y atreverte a hacer las cosas.

-¿Te refieres al reparto equitativo de tareas?

-Sí, eso, lo que tú digas. Ya empieza con la jerga de líder el pulgoso este...


	15. Beso

**15- Beso**

¿Cómo algo tan simple puede significar tanto para él? Un simple beso, unir sus labios con su pico, si acaso acariciar su lengua mientras y sentir el ligero calor, pero por alguna razón no puede dejar de besarlo por el simple hecho de que al zorro le da placer. Él no siente nada si solo lo besa en los labios, aunque le gusta hacerlo estar en una nube y mantenerlo allí durante horas con ello.

Tal y como le hace el desayuno por las mañanas lo besa. Un simple contacto que a Fox le hace sentir cosquillas mientras mueve sus labios como si fuesen imán y hierro. Una vez leyó que hacen el efecto de la droga, dopamina rápida, una ola de placer duradero sin sobredosis, sin riesgos de que algo salga mal o perjuicios para la salud.

El primer beso fue incómodo.

''-Como... Se supone... Que se besan los pájaros y los cánidos...

-Si lo supiese ya me lanzaba, Fox.''

Sentados sobre las rodillas, en uno delante del otro, se acercaron. Nadie podría adivinar cuál estaba más incómodo en aquel desastre.

Fox unió la punta de su hocico con su pico y lo miró tan directamente que si hubiera prestado la suficiente atención podría ver su piel enrojecida entre las plumas.

Pico y hocico no encajaban por mucho que lo intentasen. El simple hecho de que el primero fuese curvado hacía todo más difícil. A Fox le dio la risa y Falco se echó la mano a la cara contagiado por su simpatía y vergüenza repentinas.

''-¡No me mires, no me mires! ¡Que vergüenza!

-¿Por qué vergüenza? ¿A caso eres un experto en todo lo que haces a la primera?'

-Menudo desastre. ¡Se supone que esto es fácil!

-¡Pues ya veo que fácil! Más bien es divertido de intentar...''

Les llevó tiempo aprender que si el pájaro ladeaba un poco la cara y entonces Fox lo besaba todo se hacía más cómodo y natural. Mágicamente encajaba sin ninguna dificultad.

Lo que comprende es lo bien que se sienten cuando besa su cuerpo. Si lo coge de improviso y le besa el cuello escondido en el pañuelo entonces su cuerpo se retuerce y reclama venganza y lo persigue hasta abrazarlo. En cierta parte le da pena que no pueda hacer lo mismo con él cuando hacen el amor.

Sigue sin comprender el alcance de un simple beso, pero mientras el zorro los siga disfrutando entonces él seguirá dándoselos tan a menudo como pueda, aunque solo sienta algo si sus lenguas participan en la batalla.


	16. Libro

**16- Libro**

Cuando se mudaron juntos a una misma habitación de la Great Fox, jamás pudo imaginar la enorme pasión de Falco por los libros.

Si coge uno y lee la primera página, no la soltará hasta que termine ese y la saga completa. Le encanta tumbarse en el sofá, con la cabeza en su regazo, y que Fox vea la televisión o juegue a la consola mientras él esta en otro mundo ajeno a todo mientras tanto él juega con su cresta.

No le importa si son aventuras, o drama o poesía, puede pasarse horas callado hasta que decide que es suficiente. Lo ve leer libros en otros idiomas, de todas partes y galaxias, y no niega que le entra la curiosidad de verlo tan interesado en ellos que hasta lo empuja a unirse a él aunque tiene favoritos. No suelen gustarle los libros de romance si es el eje principal de la novela, pero si viene acompañado de algo más puede seguirlo encantado. Tampoco le gustan los que tienen miles de referencias a productos de otras épocas, cantantes o lugares que ya no existen, porque muchas veces no las entiende y le hacen perder el interés rápidamente.

Su amor lee en la cama, en el simulador, en la cocina. Lee en el parque, lee el desván cuando encuentra un libro olvidado o en las salas de espera. Por él, si pudiera meter todos los libros en la ducha, se ducharía con ellos. Le parece extraño que con tanta lectura no haya descubierto todavía los libros sumergibles.

Por eso, Fox se los va a descubrir por iniciativa propia. Pone la alarma del móvil en vibración un día que están en Corneria y se despierta antes que él y se prepara sigilosamente. Fox sale de casa relamiendo el yogurt de sus labios mientras va caminando hacia la librería.

Todavía están abriendo la puerta, según su reloj son las ocho en punto de la mañana, y se ha encargado de tener despierto el suficiente tiempo al faisán como para que duerma hasta las once sin darse cuenta de que el mundo que lo rodea sigue funcionando.

De tanto que han ido allí los dueños se saben su nombre y él todos los rincones en aquella librería. Que los libros de historia están en la planta baja, los cuentos de los niños en el sótano, los de autoayuda en la planta dos y los que va a buscar y que se encargó de que no se fijase en ellos están en la quinta planta. Sube cada una de las plantas cotilleando un poco en las baldas y unos cuantos clientes entrar a curiosear igual que él. Algo que aplaude es que sean tan baratos incluso los importados de otras galaxias y que por cuatro o cinco simples créditos pueda tener un libro recién escrito y salido de la imprenta. Claro está hay algunos mucho más caros, quizá por las tapas duras o porque son enciclopedias, pero ni punto de comparación con el resto de galaxias que ha visitado.

Cuando Fox se da cuenta ya le está echando el ojo a varios libros que le interesa llevarse. Uno de historia, otro de fantasía, otro de humor, de respuestas curiosas a exámenes de niños. Todos ellos se los va a llevar a él que sabe que le gustan, no por razón alguna, sino para hacerle un detalle al hombre que tantos le hace a él.

La manera en la que los elije es leyendo el título, echándoles mano, leyendo una página al azar, el resumen, la introducción. A lo mejor ya conoce al autor o Falco le dijo, un día cualquiera, que le gustaría leerlo. Debe decir que también el otro día que se había quedado dormido en el sofá, echó mano a esa lista de libros pendientes que nunca le deja mirar bien sea por vergüenza o porque no lo considera algo importante y le hizo una foto para devolverla a su sitio cuanto antes.

Fox mira la lista de todos ellos mientras respira el olor agradable de las hojas recién cortadas de papel ecológico. Sean encuadernaciones de buena o mala calidad sabe que él los cuidará como oro en paño, y aunque le gustan las marquitas que se crean con la humedad intenta evitarlas para que no se le estropeen. La lista es interminable y hay idiomas que él no entiende, o palabras que es incapaz de leer por ser jerga de Zoness. Aunque está un poco perdido y se pone algo nervioso de dar vueltas al final es capaz de ir encontrándolos si los busca uno por uno.

Va tranquilamente y pide una bolsa para poder ir poniéndolos en ella según los va encontrando. Una de las encargadas le sonríe al dársela y le pone los que ya a cogido tras el mostrador para que no tenga que cargar con tanto peso mientras.

-¿Son para Falco?

-¡Sí! Son un regalo.

-¿Quieres que te los vaya envolviendo?

-Eso estaría genial.

Echa otro vistazo a la lista y no lleva ni la mitad, en cambio la cantidad de libros que los encargados tienen que envolver es casi infinita. Decide empezar ahora por un libro que encuentra, sorprendentemente, en el sótano. Lo busca entre los libros provenientes de otros planetas, y encuentra entre sus manos uno de los libros que él ha leído en su infancia. Probablemente es el que más curiosidad le provoca, así que lo abre para mirar unas cuantas páginas. La edición y año de impresión original concuerdan: una simple historia de un perro de las nieves tan pequeño como un canto rodado que viaja por todos los planetas de la galaxia con las corrientes de aire, haciendo amigos y durmiendo en las celdas de las colmenas. La ilustradora del cuento fue muy conocida y provenía de Papetoon, cerca de donde nació el padre de Fox.

Él sonríe y lo pone con cuidado en la bolsa para que no se estropee, en busca de los siguientes. Cuando ya ha cogido el penúltimo y los lleva al mostrador para que nos vayan envolviendo Fox se da cuenta de que debería entrenar más. De todas maneras avisa de que le quedan unos cuantos, y son las diez y media y queda poco, según él, para que Falco despierte.

Sofocado ya, sube las escaleras hacia los libros sumergibles y tacha mentalmente el que le faltaba por coger en la lista.

Mira el reloj de nuevo, son menos cuarto. Maldice por lo bajo porque piensa que no le dará tiempo.

-Son doscientos cuarenta créditos, Fox.

-Aquí tienes...

Cuando llega a casa cargado con las bolsas procura no hacer mucho ruido al abrir y cerrar la puerta. Se pone otra vez el pijama y luego los ordena todos en la sala encima de la mesa. Todos incluyen su respectivo marcapáginas en el envoltorio. El zorro sonríe, agotado, utilizando su equilibrio para no despertarlo al ponerse acostarse otra vez.

Falco se despierta algo después, cuando el zorro ya esta entre los brazos de Morfeo de nuevo. Algo llega corriendo haciendo ruido y tropezando para luego abrir la puerta y gritar.

-¡FOX!

-¡UAAAHHH!

El zorro le tira la almohada y lo enfurece aún más. Alza la mano con la nota que se dejo y un libro en su mano.

-¿QUÉ ES TODO ESTO?

-Mmmm... ¿Las aventuras de Snowflake el perro de las nieves?

-¡Eso ya lo veo! ¿Pero qué hace todo el salón lleno de libros?

Fox sonríe y se estira un poco antes de contestar.

-¿No haces tú mucho por mi? Pues... Esta es mi manera de darte las gracias por vivir y ser así. Solo eso.


	17. Magia

**17- Magia**

-¿Pero de verdad vas a entrar ahí?

-¡Sí! ¿Por qué no?

Oh, ahora sí que Fox se ha vuelto loco. Es golpe que le dio con el cojín por la mañana para despertarlo le ha afectado seriamente, y eso que ya es de noche y ya se le debía de haber pasado el efecto. Antes de que entre tira de su brazo y le toca la frente, atónito.

-Pues no. No está caliente.

El zorro la quita de un manotazo riendo.

-¿¡Qué va a estar!? Venga, entra. Será divertido.

Fox retira la cortina de aquel puesto en la feria medieval anual de Papetoon. Es ya de noche y como hace algo de viento las ramas de los árboles se mueven y hacen ruido sus hojas. Es verano, pero hace frío hoy. Falco suspira como resignándose antes de que Fox se asome y le haga señas para entrar.

Es un lugar pequeño decorado con telas con varios motivos, entre ellos constelaciones y signos del zodiaco. El pájaro se pregunta de verdad qué se supone que hacen allí.

Todo fue idea de Fox. El loco de su novio. ''Va a ser divertido, solo como curiosidad, ¡vamos!''. ¿Cómo es que le sigue haciendo caso?

Mira a la señora del puesto, con un turbante en la cabeza. Hay una mesa con una tela muy gruesa y un tapete de otro color. Está rodeada de esas piedras mágicas o piedras preciosas, lo que sea, le da igual, y demás cosas esotéricas que no tienen sentido. Lo único que da luz allí es una lámpara que es una roca anaranjada. Falco no se cree nada de nada. No cree ni en la magia ni en el tarot. ¡Pero ahí están! El perro pulgoso al que tanto quiere y él en ese puesto de feria medieval con una lectora del tarot con un turbante en la cabeza y unos aros en las orejas tan grandes que podría apoyarse un loro gigante encima y que quedase sitio para él.

La mujer los mira, lleva la linea alrededor de los ojos tan gruesa que parecen zanjas y entrecierra los ojos. El faisán hace lo mismo.

-Noto que no confías en el tarot, Falco Lombardi.

-No... ¿De verdad? ¿En serio? ¡No lo había notado!

La mujer lo ignora y toma una tetera a su lado con té de melocotón, que echa en dos vasos estrechos y cortos decorados con dibujos muy elaborados, unos en naranja y otros en azul. Le da a cada uno su respectivo color para que beban inmediatamente, pero los dos enamorados cruzan sus brazos y cogen el contrario: Fox el azul y Falco el naranja. Dan un sorbo y los apoyan en la mesa.

-Gracias. -Contesta amablemente el zorro.

-...Interesante. Ninguna de las parejas que me han visitado han hecho eso nunca.

-¿Y ahora me vas a decir que significa algo? -Contesta el otro.

-Es curioso... -La mujer se fija durante unos instantes en los ojos de ambos y luego habla. -Habéis escogido el color del otro inconscientemente.

Fox asiente. Falco niega incrédulo.

-¡De eso nada!

La mujer ríe ante Falco que no se cree nada y se dirige a Fox, que es quien vino primeramente a ella.

-¿Qué deseabas?

-Una tirada de tarot. De pareja.

-De acuerdo. ¿Es por algo en concreto?

-No. Solo venimos por curiosidad.

-¡Por curiosidad vienes tú! ¡Yo vengo porque casi me arrastraste!

-Noto buenas vibraciones en ambos... Podemos hacer una tirada en general, cubriendo los aspectos de la comunicación, la pareja, el amor, el presente, los sueños, la amistad y el sexo.

-¿Para qué? ¡Ya te digo yo que todo es perfecto! Quitando que los dos estuvimos en el hospital hace nada, claro. ¿Ves, Fox? Para esto no hacía falta que viniésemos aquí.

La tarotista toma su baraja y les dice que primeramente ha hecho un ritual de limpieza para limpiar las energías de las otras parejas que se han consultado con ella. Después les pide que se concentre y hace especial hincapié en el pájaro incrédulo que pone cara de ignorarla. Fox se mueve y le da un beso en la mejilla. Luego solo dice un ligero ''bah''.

Le da la vuelta a los mikados del perfume casero que ha hecho ella y huele realmente bien y que se mezcla con el olor a especias proveniente del puesto de al lado; té, azafrán y curry se huelen con especial intensidad.

-Que uno de los dos corte con la mano izquierda. -Espera y es el zorro quien lo hace. -Y ahora tú, Falco. Pon las cartas que estaban abajo encima con la mano izquierda.

Falco acepta después de un segundo y es cuando ella procede a sacar cada una de las seis cartas que representan cada uno de los estados por los que se pregunta.

-¡Mmm...! -La mujer deja el resto de la baraja a su lado. Ha abierto los ojos tanto que Fox cree que se le van a caer encima de la mesa. -¡Es impresionante, realmente impresionante! ¡Nunca he visto una tirada tan buena en mi vida...!

Mueve la silla hacia delante haciendo ruido con el traje lleno de moneditas, al igual que las miles de pulseras doradas que tiene en las muñecas y en los tobillos. De repente Falco tiene interés en oír lo que tiene que decir. Se miran por un momento y luego a ella.

-Empecemos. Esta carta en mi esquina izquierda representa la comunicación...

La acerca hacia ellos como hará con todas las cartas. Es la número tres.

-La emperatriz. Esta carta dice que ambos sabéis expresar todos vuestros sentimientos al otro y lo hacéis de una manera muy inteligente, en la que la comunicación no será nunca un problema. Representa crecimiento por vuestra sinceridad. Es la mejor carta que podríais haber obtenido. Felicidades.

-G... gracias. -Contesta Fox, y se lleva una mano tras la cabeza, algo que hace muy a menudo cuando está nervioso o dubitativo.

-La siguiente representa a la pareja en general. El sol. -Les presenta la carta como había hecho antes. La decimonovena. -Dice que habéis superado muy grandes obstáculos, miedos e incertidumbres, pero también la búsqueda de la verdad y la plena felicidad de la pareja. Os sentís plenos el uno con el otro y nos habla de una pareja estable, llena de éxitos y confianza.

La tarotista sigue sorprendiéndose con la calidad de la tirada y lo sólida que es la relación de ambos. Les presenta el siguiente arcano mayor que cubre el plano del amor.

-Esta es la carta que representa vuestro amor: el ermitaño. Por el resto de las cartas me habla de que, a pesar de que vosotros buscáis la comprensión de vuestro amor, ¿me equivoco...? Vivir en un lugar homofóbico siendo una pareja como vosotros debe ser aterrador. Esta carta me dice que pasáis por un momento difícil en este plano por los prejuicios, aunque debéis escuchar siempre vuestra voz interior. Es algo que yo os digo por igual. Seguid vuestro amor. No os rindáis.

-Yo nunca lo haría... -Susurra el faisán. -Nunca te abandonaré.

-Yo tampoco a ti, Falco. El pasado quedó atrás.

-Nunca nos separarán.

-Ni hablar...

-También nos habla de un amor puro y muy profundo más espiritual que en lo físico. Está destinado a perdurar por siempre. Enhorabuena.

Cuando vuelven a mirar al tapete ella coloca la siguiente carta en la fila: la estrella, carta diecisiete.

-Esta carta representa vuestro presente. Es la estrella. Es la carta que representa que se tienen cualidades especiales y un momento de plena felicidad. Es el momento de la verdad, de defenderos por quereros y mereceros y estáis atrayendo a otros para que os escuchen. Es claridad y paz mental, de amigos que no fallan, de mejoras esperadas, de ingresos, mejoras en el trabajo y la salud y sobre todo de estabilidad.

-Es cierto. Nuestros amigos siempre nos han defendido...

-¿Queréis ver la siguiente?

-Sí, gracias.

Falco toma algo de té mientras escucha. Insiste en que no quiere creérselo. Para él, la magia no existe, pero es extraño cómo las cartas parecen encajar.

-Este es el mago que representa vuestros sueños. La primera carta de la baraja. Dice que todos ellos van a buen fin con soberana rapidez. Vais a cumplirlos con vuestra inteligencia y que los conflictos posibles vais a lograr resolverlos con facilidad. Es la carta de lo posible, incluso llegaréis a cubrir puestos de gran importancia e influencia. Tenéis las puertas abiertas a todo lo que os propongáis. ¿Estáis en un buen puesto ahora?

-Somos mercenarios. ¿No nos conoce?

-No, no lo sabía. La magia me ha dicho vuestro nombre. El instinto que vendríais. ¿Sois esos de los que tanto hablan?

-¿Quienes?

-Esos que dicen que derrotaron a Andross hace ya años.

-Sí.

-A vosotros os debemos mucho. Me alegro de que tengáis este destino tan bueno... La carta siguiente es el plano de la amistad. La justicia. La octava carta. Habla de una amistad equilibrada, que si ha habido algún malentendido se solucionará naturalmente escuchando a todas las partes. Es una carta muy simple, solo representa justicia y equilibrio. Dice que os libréis de lo pasado para aceptar lo bueno. Aunque por el resto de arcanos se ve que sí lo hacéis... Y queda una. La muerte. El sexo.

Fox se termina el vaso fascinado por la tirada de ambos. Da un trago al té para acabarlo al igual que Falco y escucha la última carta con interés.

-La muerte, decimotercera carta. El cambio, la pasión. Hasta ahora muy pocos han obtenido esta carta en mis consultas. Habla de grandes amantes. -Oye que Fox tose nervioso. -Oh, no te preocupes. No hay de que avergonzarse. El arcano de la muerte representa pasión, placer, personas conquistadoras. Os deseáis el uno al otro, sois innovadores para complacer al otro. En esta ocasión va más allá del simple acto. Habla de todo aquello que compartís. De las miradas, de los besos, de los abrazos. La búsqueda del placer del otro. Vivís una pasión por el otro que muy pocas personas consiguen. De verdad, enhorabuena. Es una tirada realmente limpia.

Fox sonríe entre complacido e impresionado y la tarotista le entrega un pequeño folleto en el que apunta algo.

-Es vuestra tirada. Guardadla cuando queráis volver a recordar algo de ella. Lo que sí os aseguro es que nunca me han fallado las cartas. Muchas gracias por la visita y por favor, quedaos los vasos como recuerdo, son solo vuestros. Tenéis todo mi apoyo y que los astros estén con vosotros. Gracias por venir.

Cuando Falco sale se coloca el cuello de la chaqueta y espera por Fox, que lleva una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Se engancha a su brazo antes de seguir caminando, de esta vez hacia el puesto de especias donde Falco está ya saboreando el curry.

-Está bien, te saliste con la tuya. Debo admitir que me dejó buen sabor de boca, pero fue muy raro.

-¿No es genial? ¡Todo eso que ha dicho! ¡Las cartas que nos han salido! Y lo de los vasos. Eso sí fue muy raro.

-Yo lo hice sin darme cuenta.

-Ya. Y yo.

-Pero bueno, todo lo que dijo no es más que la confirmación de lo que ya sabíamos. No hace falta que me digan lo que te amo para saber que ya lo hago... ¡Perdone, por favor! ¿A cuánto está el curry? ¡Tiene muy buena pinta!


	18. Trabajo

**18- Trabajo**

El cánido se deja caer pesadamente en la silla de la Great Fox con los ojos cerrados y suelta el aire cansado. Esa es su vida ahora. Con la falta de trabajo el ánimo de la tripulación decae por momentos. Ahora se muestra preocupado, pone una pierna sobre la otra y luego apoya el brazo. En ella descansa la cabeza. Ha entrenado y se ha dado una ducha. Ha hecho cuentas y de lo único de lo que se ha dado cuenta es de que les falta el dinero a pesar de todos los recortes y ahorros que ha hecho.

Y aún encima, Falco.

Abre los ojos para enfrentar a Peppy haciendo mapas, a Slippy reparando a ROB. Necesita aceite para las juntas urgentemente, pero no les queda dinero para nada.

La nave ya casi no da para sí y las naves corren riesgo de oxidarse. Slippy ya casi no tiene tiempo libre por las reparaciones.

Y Falco. Aún encima de eso, Falco.

Hace cuatro años que no ve a Falco y ese tiempo se le hace eterno. Lo comprende perfectamente porque él es un piloto que necesita riesgo y acción, pero aquí quietos y sin hacer nada se sentía enjaulado. Si quieres que sea feliz déjalo ir, pero la teoría es más simple que la práctica. Realmente le falta para pelear, para llevarle la contraria, para jugar con él a la consola y entrenar en el simulador del Arwing.

De verdad le faltaba el trabajo, pero aún más Falco.

Se apoya en el asiento y sale el ordenador portátil. Fox le da a espalda a los dos compañeros y se lleva las manos a la cara respirando pesadamente. No quiere que nadie lo mire y por suerte Slippy ha puesto la música muy alta hoy. No sabía que le faltaba hasta que se fue, y fue entonces cuando empezó a llorar sin razón aparente hasta que un día se le vino a la cabeza y supo que era él. El vacío que sentía en el equipo fue que le faltaba su alma gemela, Falco. ¿Con quién si no iría a una isla desierta a morirse de una insolación? Pero ya pasaron cuatro años y lo sigue echando de menos, y eso significa algo. Que falta él, supone.

Empieza a apretar teclas, a abrir y cerrar menús. Se aburre, se desespera, y por él ahora hasta jugaría al buscaminas. No tener trabajo ni nada que hacer ni nadie con quien discutir hace que su vida sea muy aburrida. Es muy fácil ganarle a Slippy en cualquier caso al entrenar y jugar.

Fox mira de nuevo el correo pasa saber si él le ha escrito mientras está fuera. Ha recibido solo un par de mensajes de él. Uno fue ''Métete en tus asuntos, Fox'', y en el otro le contaba cómo estaban las cosas por donde él trabajaba.

Es entonces cuando, entre un par de frases, aparece el holograma del General Pepper que les ofrece una importante suma de dinero.

-¿Dinosaur Planet, eh? ¡Suena bien por mí! ¡Vamos allá!

Al menos, ahora tendría algo que lo distrajera mientras él no volvía. En el otro lado de la galaxia, Falco sonríe ante la oferta de trabajo del general para reunirse con su viejo equipo.

Cuando corta, ríe.

Quizá es el momento de reunirse con Fox de nuevo. A lo mejor, ahora, es el momento de reunir el valor necesario para contarle que lo quería más que nada en este mundo mientras conduce hacia Dinosaur Planet en busca de la gente a la que considera, aunque lo niegue, su única familia en el universo.


	19. Volar

**19- Volar**

Hay algo que los mantiene vivos.

Volar.

Cuando estás allá arriba solo te tienes a ti y a tus aliados para mantenerte vivo. Ya no hay odios o problemas que valgan. Solo estáis tú, tu nave y ese vacío extraño que se crea dentro del cuerpo que da cosquillas al estar en lo alto del mundo.

Sientes el cuerpo ligero, las piernas vacías y la suavidad con la que todo se mueve. El frío de las ventanas si apoyas en ellas la mano, el silencio más absoluto donde ya no hay atmósfera y lo único que existen son los sonidos de tus compañeros hablando por el comunicador, y te das cuenta de que también son los únicos que realmente están de tu lado. Ellos te protegen y tú los proteges. Ellos te disparan y tú les disparas. Ellos te traicionan y tú tienes que defenderte.

Solo existe la vibración que te llega desde el exterior y se comunica a los brazos y piernas por los mandos y pedales.

Ese hilo de vida que depende de lo mucho que quieras a os demás y los demás te quieran.

Volar es su vida. Sus alas son las naves. Si uno de ellos muere, no pueden hacer ya nada. Lo verán caer, desaparecerá del radar, su radio de repente se apagará. Es entonces cuando gritarán por el comunicador, y ellos tendrían que seguir luchando por Corneria y su gente intentando que sus sentimientos no intercedan en la lucha.

Aún así en el cielo no hay miedo.

Falco y Fox son los mejores pilotos de la galaxia y sus habilidades no tienen parangón.

Fox puede darle a un trozo de basura espacial que nueve de cada diez pilotos fallarían. Falco puede darle a los trozos de ese trozo, algo que solo cuatro o cinco pilotos pueden hacer. Morirse no es una opción y tiene por seguro que nada pasará, aunque siempre queda el miedo cuando piensa fríamente en tierra. En las guerras grandes hay muchas personas habilidosas en el tablero de ajedrez.

Todo es automático. No piensan cuando mueven una palanca, cuando se pican los unos a los otros en medio de la batalla o mueven el mando para dirigir las naves. Cuando se cruzan, en cambio, y todo acaba, Falco y Fox se unen, se toman de la mano y sonríen. Todo acaba. El temblor en sus piernas comienza al bajarse del cielo.

Aún así. Si uno de ellos muere. Si Fox muere. Si Falco muere. Si uno de los dos muere, el otro morirá con él. Su cuerpo seguirá respirando, el cerebro pensando y el corazón latiendo, pero muerto.

Para Fox, que Falco muera será que le falte su ser más querido. Todos saben que su corazón no soportaría la pérdida de otro ser importante como le paso con su padre. El faisán sabe muy bien que a penas comerá o dormirá y que nadie podrá animarlo nunca jamás. Fox es una de esas personas extremadamente sensibles y cariñosas que llevan un pasado duro a la espalda.

Para Falco, si Fox muere, todo habrá terminado. Sería la última vez que alguien lo vería en este mundo con toda probabilidad después de vengarse de todo aquel que le haya hecho daño al único ser en el que puede confiar. Luego ya no tendría una verdadera razón por la que vivir como la tiene ahora. No tendrá más novios, más almas gemelas, no tendrá a nadie más nunca más.

Fox le sonríe y abre el canal de comunicación. Falco hace lo mismo y pone en aire acondicionado.

-¿Listo, Falco?

-¡Cuando tú lo estés, Foxie!

-¡Pues allá vamos! Let's rock 'n' roll!

-Hey, Slippy. Procura que no te maten de esta ve, ¿eh?

-Muy gracioso, Falco. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.


	20. Nieve

**20- Nieve**

-¡Ahí, ahí! ¡Tira de ahí! Eso... Perfecto. Ah...

Fox suelta todo el aire de sus pulmones, agotado, y se tira a su lado con los ojos cerrados. Mereció la pena, sí señor. El chasquido del fuego y la ventisca batiendo los cristales se oyen fuera. Nieva fuertemente y la temperatura había descendido, pero Fox y Falco habían tenido hoy un día extraordinario.

Primero habían puesto vasos, potas y platos en la ventana para tomar helado de nieve en el desayuno antes de que la ventisca comenzara. Con chocolate fundido, con sirope, con fresas, con leche y vainilla... Aunque no apetecía nada frío ahora la sola idea del helado seguía siendo tentadora.

Luego, como dos estúpidos, llenaron la parte de fuera de ángeles de nieve. Después, como era de esperar, comenzaron a pelear con bolas de esta y una de ellas se metió en la espalda del faisán, que echo a correr de la impresión y el agua helada. Para vengarse, cuando llegaron a dentro, Fox se fue a cambiar la ropa por un pijama polar. Falco rodeó la casa, abrió la ventana sigilosamente y atacó al zorro cuando se hubo quitado el abrigo y la camiseta, a lo que él contestó con un cariñoso "me cago en tu puta madre adoptiva".

Después de comer algo decente y equilibrado, jugaron a los Sims. Mataron a tres familias: una por falta de comida en el frigorífico, otra por dejar a todos sus miembros en biquini en la nieve y la restante provocando un incendio y poniendo cortinas por toda la cocina. "No deberíamos ser padres nunca", ratificó el pájaro entre risas viendo al otro tirado en el suelo de la risa.

El cánido ahora se levanta a encender las luces de guirnalda de aquel refugio particular de aquel fuerte de mantas y cojines. Está agotado del esfuerzo que ha sido traer sillas y mantas de toda la casa. Ha merecido la pena, se dice. Tienen un termo con chocolate y unas pastas para tomar, bizcochos, churros y mucha sopa.

Falco puso unos libros y Fox una consola portátil y el mando de la tele. También trajo una cama hinchable que llevaban a todos los campamentos y un montón de cojines y ropa caliente para no pasar frío por la noche. Antes de esto han visto unas cuantas películas empalagosas abrazados y también unas cuantas de miedo, aunque han tenido que rebobinarlas varias veces ya que se pasaron parte del tiempo besándose y acariciándose.

Fox echa mano a un paquete que ha estado guardando durante unas horas a espaldas de Falco. A él se le da muy mal hacer cosas que no sean luchar o liderar un equipo, pero se siente orgulloso e ilusionado ante su esfuerzo. Sabe que no lo ha hecho perfecto y que el paquete está algo mal doblado y por un momento hasta duda de ponerlo, pero lo deja con la sopa al fin.

-Me gusta esto. Tendríamos que hacerlo más a menudo aunque cuesta...

-Sí, ¿verdad? Ah... -Fox volvió a tumbarse a su lado. -Oh, me olvidé de la sopa.

-No te preocupes. Voy a por platos y cucharas, que también nos hemos olvidado.

-¡Toma! Coge esta manta.

-¿La de plumas? Muy gracioso.

Falco se envuelve en ella aunque tiene también una sudadera gorda puesta.

-Friolero...

Él mismo se envuelve en otra y encoge sus zarpas en las el suelo. Por un huequito puede ver la nieve caer ahora rápidamente y el viento azotar los árboles.

Hoy era un día donde todo pasaba lentamente. Le gustan estos días, son solo para ellos, sin preocupaciones ni lamentos.

-Madre que me hizo, ¡qué frío hace! McCloud, más te vale que te comas toda la sopa o te la tiro por encima. ¡Sopa de Falco con fideos! Como sigamos así eso va a ser un plato estrella en los restaurantes esta temporada.

-Ya, porque estás muy bueno, ¿no?

Falco le guiñó un ojo, le dio el plato con la cuchara y puso uno para él en el otro lado. Al ir a buscar la sopa en una pota pequeña, el faisán retira el paquete sin hacerle mucho caso. Sirve a Fox y se sirve él mismo.

-¿Te pasa algo? Te veo tiste.

-No, nada, nada.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues no lo parece. ¿Otra vez pensando en tonterías?

Él se rió y devuelve la sopa a su sitio.

-Por cierto. ¿Qué es esto?

-¿Mmm?

-Esto.

Falco, en cuclillas, sube su ala con el regalo en la mano. Era algo blandito y con sus colores favoritos en el papel de regalo.

-No sé. Ábrelo.

El pájaro entrecierra sus ojos cuando va a sentarse con él. Antes de nada lo besa de improviso y lo deja sonrojado.

-¿No sabes nada, eh? Ya... Y voy y me lo creo porque soy tonto.

-Falco, ¿lo abres ya o qué?

-Ya voy, ya voy... Le contesta tomando una buena cucharada de sopa caliente. -Te estresas mucho, ¿sabes? Te voy a apuntar a yoga.

Fox come por no hablar y el otro sonríe abriendo el detalle. Aquello blandito resulta ser una bufanda pesada ganchillada a mano, suave y agradable, justo como la que le había dado a Fox hacía ya un tiempo.

-¡Muchas gracias! ¿La has hecho tú?

-Sí. ¿Te gusta?

-Me encanta, Foxie. Vamos, no hago tanto por ti para merecerme todo esto...

-Tú calla, es un regalo y a los regalos no se les ponen "peros".

-No le pongo "peros" a la bufanda, ¡es genial! Le pongo peros a los regalos que me haces. Yo nunca te doy nada, y-

-Que no. Tú haces mucho por mi todos los días. Déjalo ya. Discutimos esto muchas veces ya, cariño, ¡olvídalo!

El zorro se ríe y abre un poco su refugio particular para ver la nieve y callar al faisán protestón a su derecha que juega con su bufanda caliente pescando los fideos entre la sopa.

Todo empezó en este mismo lugar. Había sido un día por su cumpleaños después de la muerte de su padre bajo la atenta mirada de Peppy y su mujer. Había invitado a unos cuantos amigos a una fiesta en aquel lugar. Estaban Bill, Fay, Miyu, Slippy, Lucy y Falco. Ninguno de ellos era mayor de edad y Peppy se negaba a dejar a "un grupo de adolescentes con las hormonas revolucionadas" en una casa en la montaña solos y sin vigilancia de un adulto. Uno, al menos.

A pesar de la vigilancia aparentemente estricta de Peppy, Bill se las había apañado para meter alcohol en la casa y emborrachar a Slippy, este pinchó el canal porno, Lucy le robó las bragas a Miyu, Miyu le levantó la Falda a Lucy, Fay y ella se acabaron la botella de Vodka del perro y Fox y Falco crearon un fuerte en el medio del salón cuando todos se fueron a cama y luego se quedaron hasta muy tarde viendo películas porno.

-¡Fox, baja el volumen, nos van a pillar!

-¡Si está bajo del todo!

-¡Si viene Peppy nos mata! Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. Dime que no se la va a meter en la boca...

De repente, los gritos se hicieron eco por toda la casa silenciosa.

-¡Apágalo! ¡APÁGALO!

-¡El mando no funciona!

-¡Pues tira la tele por la ventana, Fox, pero haz algo!

-¡Ya lo intento!

-"¡Ah, ah, ah!"

-¡Desenchúfalo!

-¡Viene Peppy!

-¡DESENCHÚFALO!

El zorro corre al cable y tropieza con Falco, que se cae al suelo con él encima, pero logra desenchufar la televisión por suerte.

Falco suspira y Peppy abre la puerta, tan oportuno como siempre, y enciende la luz de un manotazo.

¿¡Se puedes saber qué hacéis!? ¡Son las tres de la mañana, ¿qué se supone qué...?! Oh. Oh, no...

-¡No, Peppy! ¡No es lo que tú crees! ¡Estábamos viendo Saw y asusta muchísimo!

-Yo creo que hoy sí que no duermo. -Le dijo Falco debajo de él con tono traumatizado.

Peppy cierra la puerta en shock y Falco se da un cabezazo contra el suelo.

-¿Crees que cree que...?

-Si. Creo que lo cree.

-Ay, dios... Ya era lo que me faltaba.

-Oye.

-¿Qué?

-Quítate de encima, que pesas.

Falco se levanta de sopetón tirando a Fox al suelo y se mete en el fuerte de mantas ya que a estas horas el resto de habitaciones están ya ocupadas.

Fox, todavía paralizado entre el shock de la película y Peppy, camina rígido a dentro.

-Creo que no vuelvo a ver porno en mi vida. -Le dice Falco. Él también tiene el cuerpo rígido. -Al menos no porno gay.

El zorro asiente enérgicamente y frío como la nieve se acuesta al lado de Falco ambos con los ojos abiertos como platos. En mitad de la noche, Fox, muerto de sueño, sigue dándole vueltas a la cabeza.

-Falco.

-¿Mmm? -Él despierta y se pasa un ala por la cara. -¿Qué?

-¿Tú lo harías con un chico?

-¿¡Y yo qué sé!? ¡Duérmete y déjame en paz!

Fox vuelve a guardar silencio unos segundos.

-Falco.

-¿¡Qué!?

-¿Yo te gusto?

-¿¡Y qué más da!?

-Tú me gustas.

-Y tú a mi también. ¡Duérmete!

Falco tapó todo su cuerpo hasta la cabeza con las sábanas, avergonzado y aliviado al igual que Fox, que evitó gritar de la alegría por todos los medios posibles.


	21. Dar una vuelta en una atracción

**21- Dar una vuelta en una atracción**

El faisán hace gestos a Fox, quien está tomando en un vaso con tapa un sorbete por el calor que hace. Es un día perezoso de verano, domingo, en el que todo está cerrado menos la feria anual más grande de Zoness, que con sus aguas recién limpias comienza a retomar el aire turístico y paradisíaco del que gozaba antaño.

-¡Venga, Fox! ¡Que como sigas a este paso no nos montamos en la parte de delante de la montaña rusa ni a patadas!

-Sí, sí, ya acabo...

Fox toma el último sorbo y suspira. Tira a una papelera de reciclaje de cartón el vaso, la pajita y la tapa al plástico, y es inmediatamente arrastrado del brazo por un apurado Falco que hoy se comporta como cualquier niño cuando quiere montar en las atracciones.

-¡Venga, venga, venga! ¡Vamos ya!

-Sí, sí...

A pesar de que llevan toda la mañana montándose en las atracciones el pájaro todavía tiene energía para seguir, en cambio Fox está agotado aunque ya hayan parado a comer hace escasos minutos. La larga cola avanza con rapidez con cada tanda de gente que va a la montaña rusa. Dicen que es la más rápida de toda la galaxia en estos momentos además de una de las más altas.

-¡Había una igual cuando vivía aquí y se veían las islas gemelas! Me encantan esas islas, tenían fruta buenísima. Si te la llevabas a casa y la licuabas con leche y la metías al congelador en una bolsa y luego le dabas con un mazo te hacías unos granizados de muerte!

-¿Como el que me acabo de tomar?

-¡Qué va! ¡Eso no es nada comparado con los granizados que nos currábamos! Los que hacen aquí son todos agua.

Fox agita su cabeza y mira al cielo azulado donde no hay ni una sola nube. Es increíble que a pesar de estar en noviembre en Corneria aquí estén en verano todavía. ¿A cuántos grados están? ¿Treinta? Él mira al suelo hasta que algo le de sombra. Es el faisán que hoy a decidido vestir una camiseta sin mangas y por tanto sus enormes alas están completamente abiertas. Él le sonríe y el zorro le devuelve la sonrisa.

-¿Mejor?

-Sí, gracias. Mucho mejor.

Falco lo besa, y Fox se extraña de que no haya comentarios de nadie al respecto. Supone que es el ambiente de Zoness. Sí, eso tiene que ser.

Su turno llega y nadie va a la parte de delante excepto los dos pilotos acostumbrados a la emocionante sensación de la velocidad y el vértigo.

-¿Listo?

-¡Listo!

-...¡Informad de vuestro estado! -Le dice Falco.

-¡Ajustad vuestro difusor de antigravitación-G!

-¡Mi difusor no funciona correctamente!

El resto de la gente ríe con ellos al reconocerlos y más de uno se siente halagado de que estén allí. El maquinista da la señal cuando están listos y les desea un buen viaje.

La máquina se pone en marcha y Falco mira al frente, donde les espera la primera subida.

-¡Espero que le den caña a esto!

-¡Y que sea rápido!

-¡Sí!

-¡Qué calor!

-Solo a ti se te ocurre venir hoy con botas y manga larga! ¡Y eso que te avisé!

-Ya, pero como estamos en noviembre no te creí. ¡Pensé que estarías hablando en broma!

-¡Esto es Zoness! Tenemos clima tropical absolutamente todos los días del año. Mejor para mi, la verdad. Prefiero una y mil veces el calor al frío.

La atracción llega al punto de inflexión de la primera montaña y la velocidad aumenta al bajar.

-¡Vamos!

Oye al fondo unos gritos y Fox se tiene que agarrar bien a la barra porque se va hacia delante en el asiento. Al frenar resbala más y parpadea de la impresión.

Es entonces cuando empieza otra subida mucho más alta que la anterior y su espalda se pega casi en el respaldo.

-Mierda...

-¿Tienes miedo o qué?

-¡No! No me acordaba de cómo era la gravedad en tierra... Además estoy tan delgado que me escurro por debajo de esto.

Él hace un sonido y coge su mano algo temblona por la velocidad antes de subir a la cumbre.

-¡Mira allá ahora!

-¿Esas son las islas que dices? Uao... ¡Uah!

El ave se ríe cuando Fox se escurre en el asiento hacia abajo sujeto por las medidas de seguridad.

-¡Demonios!

-¿Te echo una mano, enano?

-¡Graciosillo! ¡Oh, no, otra subida no!

-Pues espera a que venga el rizo.

-¡No, no, no! ¡Sácame de aquí! ¡Mátame!

-¿Para qué? ¡Es más divertido así!

Falco tira de él bajo ambos brazos para sentarlo y él se abraza al faisán, el cual le sorprende.

-¡No me sueltes!

-¡Menuda porra de piloto estás hecho!

-¡Lo que quieras pero no me sueltes!

Fox se agarra con más fuerza a Falco en cada una de las bajadas. Hay dos rizos y el primero es mareante para Fox, aunque en el segundo, cuando los dejan en la parte de arriba, el zorro teme realmente por su vida y se esconde en Falco por el resto del viaje hasta que la atracción se para en el mismo lugar en el que subieron. Todo termina, amén de que cada músculo de su cuerpo está temblando. Falco mueve un poco al zorro escondido entre su cuello y su hombro y le susurra al oído.

-Eh, Fox, ya está. Ya acabó.

-¿De verdad?

-Ahá.

-¿Me lo dices en serio?

-En serio.

-¿No me mientes?

-¡Qué no, no!

-Pensé que me moría...

El cánido se quita el cinturón y la barra de seguridad y tropieza al salir, casi cayéndose al suelo. Falco agita la cabeza, después pone una mano en su hombro y lo atrae hacia él.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí. Pero creo que no vuelvo. Al menos no con estos pantalones. Pensé que me estampaba. ¿No se supone que se llaman medidas de seguridad?

Él se ríe y pone la cabeza sobre la suya. En realidad, Fox estaba todavía bien sentado en el asiento, pero el simple hecho de no tener el control sobre aquel aparato lo pone nervioso a más no poder.

-¡Dos granizados de frutas grandes, por favor! Aunque a lo mejor te apetece una tila...

-Oh, cielos, Falco, calla... Eres de lo que no hay.


	22. Castillo

**21- Castillo**

** -_Si has construido castillos en el aire tu trabajo no se pierde; ahora coloca las bases debajo de ellos_. -Henry David Thoreau, escritor y filósofo anarquista.**

Castillos en el aire, o eso le decía su madre adoptiva. Pilotar, elegir por él mismo su futuro y que le gusten hombres y mujeres al mismo tiempo eran solo castillos en el aire que el joven Falco había construido con ilusión dentro de sí mientras se conocía y veía como ella hacía que se desmoronaran. Eso le dijo a Fox un día en cama, hablando de nimiedades como siempre cuando se sentía triste como a veces aún le pasa.

A ella le encantaba presumir de que un día sería contable del gobierno delante de todos, o sacerdote, pero Falco siempre tuvo la cabeza en las nubes. Libros de planetas y del espacio, cohetes, estrellas y aviones de papel fueron incansables compañeros de juego.

_''Quiero ser piloto''_, le dijo con cuatro años. ''_¡Y cuando sea mayor voy a ser del equipo Star Fox!''_

_''Serás lo que a mi me de la gana''_, le contestó. ''_¡Y si yo te digo que serás sacerdote lo serás, o irás al infierno como tus padres!''_

Esperaba que ahora lo viese en las noticias y en la televisión donde todos lo acuñaban como el mejor piloto de la historia y le remordiera la conciencia.

_''¡Tú lo que eres es un degenerado y un pecador! ¡Nos condenarás a todos!''_ Le gritó un día que lo vio coger de la mano a un chico. En lugar de pensar, de aceptarlo, decidió que estaba enfermo. Se dijo que necesitaba la ayuda del psicólogo religioso, un título que nadie le había otorgado, que lejos de ayudarlo lo sumió en la tristeza, la culpa y la vergüenza.

Falco entrelaza sus dedos con los de Fox mientras piensa en ello. De los cuatro a los catorce todas las semanas durante tres días era la misma historia. Siempre acababa llorando porque por mucho que intentase reprimir sus sentimientos estos seguían allí pidiéndole que saliera de la jaula. No podía seguir así. No dormía, no hablaba, no tenía amigos. No tenía sueños, esos yacían dormidos en lo más hondo de su ser junto con los cohetes y las estrellas abandonados en la papelera. Ningún niño con siete años debería sentir aquello... Él, ahora mismo, ya no sentía nada más que tristeza, un hoyo en su interior. Estaba vacío.

''_¿Qué quieres ser de mayor?_''. Piloto. Piloto. Él quería ser piloto. ''_Sacerdote_'', decía con tristeza intentando creerlo, mirándola de reojo.

Las palabras enfermo, pecador y degenerado era parte de su vocabulario habitual hasta que no pudo más.

El último día que estuvo allí fue cuando a sus castillos les quedaba la última piedra al igual que a él.

''_¡Llora, degenerado, llora! ¡Por eso te abandonaron tus padres, porque eres un demonio! ¡Deberías haber muerto, seguro que todos serían más felices sin ti como yo! ¡Sucio inútil, no vales para nada!_''.

Hacía frío cuando se fue de Fichina, mucho frío. Todos los días hacía frío. Falco llevaba en la mochila cuatro cosas, los pocos ahorros que tenía, algo de comer para el camino y un brazo roto. No iba a llorar. Se acabó.

Durante años había trabajado para aquella institución y nadie le había dicho jamás una sola palabra buena. Era hora de vivir y de colocar las bases bajo los castillos y reconstruirlos. Se iba a su Zoness natal a reconstruirse y por fin descubrirse a sí mismo.

Cuando dieron el primer paso dentro de la academia Fox y él no podían con la emoción. Habían pasado toda la noche sin dormir en casa de Peppy, cotilleando y haciendo planes de futuro sin parar tampoco de reír. No era la primera vez que pilotaban pero todavía quedaba esa sensación de descubrir lo que era una nave y batalla de verdad.

-¡Mira todo esto, Fox! ¡Madre mía, pedazo habitación!

-¡La mía no es ni la mitad de grande! ¿Prefieres la parte de arriba o la de abajo?

-La de arriba.

-¡Genial, porque yo la de abajo! ¡Tío, no me lo creo, vamos a ser pilotos!

-¡Nacimos para esto!

-¡Ya verás! Vamos a ser el mejor equipo del mundo, Falco. ¡Nos van a conocer en toda la galaxia y vamos a ser ricos! -Le dijo dejando sus cosas en a cama y haciendo gestos exagerados por la emoción.

-¡Así se habla! Aunque no te voy a hacer ni puñetero caso cuando me des una orden.

-¡Pues más te vale que me obedezcas, porque voy a ser el líder!

-¡A mi no se me dan órdenes, McCloud! -Le contesta el faisán y le tira de arriba la mochila vacía aguantando su cohete en la mano. Fox sonríe y se la vuelve a tirar. -Que te quede bien clarito, chaval. Yo soy un espíritu libre...

Falco ahora sonríe y se apoya en el pecho de Fox, quien juega con su cresta y pasa un brazo por sus hombros.

-Castillos en el aire...

Con un bostezo, el faisán adormecido cae en los brazos de Morfeo, acunado por el corazón latiente del amor de su vida.


	23. Vacío

**23- Vacío**

Fox ya no puede más y hace solo dos meses que se fue. Dos malditos meses en los que por las noches no hace más que llorar y mirar al techo, repasar sus fotografías en busca de un alivio que jamás aparece. No sabía que lo amaba hasta que se fue. Pensaba que eran frases hechas o cosas que solo les pasaban a la gente mentalmente dependiente de ciertas personas, pero ahora veía que ese sentimiento de vacío y de no saber cuánto se llega a querer a una persona hasta que se va existe de verdad. Se coló de repente la primera noche en la que Falco se fue en su pecho, como una punzada, le apretó la garganta y convirtió todo en frío.

Justamente como cuando perdió a su padre, ese fue el sentimiento que invadió al zorro. Pensó que mejoraría, pero solo fue a peor. Durante días ha estado llorando por las noches y ocultando su cara al resto del equipo durante las mañanas. Fingir siempre se le ha dado bien. Siempre le ha tocado ser el fuerte y sacar esperanzas de donde no las hay para levantar la moral de los demás.

Fox ahora no es capaz de encontrar esa fuerza en sí.

Con un brazo en su frente ha pasado horas mirando el techo oscuro en busca de respuestas. Se ha estado repitiendo una y otra vez que Falco está bien donde esté ahora, que no está muerto, que necesita unas vacaciones lejos de todo como le dijo, que va a volver. Se lo dice una y otra vez pero sabe que nada es seguro y la punzada en el pecho duele y lo hace llorar.

Está cansado de tener que esconderse de su equipo para hacerlo. Si solo fuese capaz de parar durante unas horas, veinticuatro horas, coger fuerzas, pero es inútil. Hay una parte de él que Falco se llevó consigo, la más importante quizá, y ahora nada llena el vacío que él ha dejado.

A veces va a su habitación para ver si todo fue un sueño y está allí. Fox entra y ve su cuarto vacío, donde solo están la cama, los muebles y algunas pocas cosas. Hace dos meses que se fue y para él siente que han sido años de espera ya.

Se sienta en la cama y se seca las lágrimas. Se pregunta si él también tiene ese vacío ahora mismo o lo ha llenado con esa parte de sí que se ha llevado con él. Solo espera que si se va definitivamente no lo olvide. Falco casi nunca muestra sus sentimientos. No sabe si aquella vez que dijo que le gustaba era verdad. Lo dudaba.

Con paso vacilante y muerto de frío comprueba que no haya nadie en el pasillo y va al cuarto de al lado. Peta en la puerta muy suave, siempre lo hace por si ha vuelto por la noche, y abre la habitación pero no hay nadie. Hace frío aquí también y el aroma de Falco ya algo disipado se deja llegar a él. Es reconfortante de alguna manera, pero la sensación de estrangulamiento y dolor sigue ahí. Caen al suelo algunas lágrimas cuando vuelven a abrirse sus ojos y el zorro dice su nombre en bajo al llamarlo.

-Falco...

Pero Falco no responde y sabe que no lo hará. Está con las manos atadas y hasta que él no decida acabar con aquel sufrimiento tendrá que ser paciente como siempre lo intenta ser. Esto lo hará madurar como líder, se dice, como si fuera una prueba. Si solo lo hubiera tratado mejor. Si solo le hubiera dicho antes lo que siente de verdad por él.

El zorro se tumba en la cama del faisán procurando taparse bien con las mantas que huelen a él y cierra los ojos.

Ya no hace tanto frío, y por un momento es como si Falco aún estuviera allí.


	24. Nostalgia

**24- Nostalgia**

Es cierto que se ha ido por voluntad propia y porque él mismo no era capaz de seguir con esa situación, pero para Falco todo se hace difícil según el tiempo pasa. No es la primera vez que se queda mirando por la ventana hundido en la nostalgia de cuando habían empezado en el equipo y todo era emocionante e iba bien como en la academia. También echaba de menos la academia de vuelo, donde compartía cuarto con Fox y no paraban de hacer trastadas durante todo el tiempo.

Incluso había tenido la valentía de cogerle la mano una vez.

El faisán se hunde en sus pensamientos ignorando que Fox, supone que casi en el otro lado de la galaxia, siente lo mismo que él. Le escribe frecuentemente, sabe que está preocupado, pero no tiene el valor de volver ahora o contestar a sus correos, o simplemente admitir que lo echa de menos como quiere hacer tantas veces y la vergüenza y su propia estupidez se lo impiden.

Debería tomar una decisión, pero es incapaz ahora.

Falco sobrevive a base de algún trabajo como mercenario y dos o tres trabajos entregando paquetes de alta seguridad. En el ambiente en el que está ahora nadie le hace preguntas y él no es la respuesta a ninguna de ellas. Ha encontrado a gente con la que ha trabajado antes, lo que no le hizo ningún bien y en ciertas ocasiones sí que espera como agua de mayo un correo o una llamada de Fox para quitarse ese sentimiento de desesperanza que tiene. No sabe muy bien qué quiere hacer con su vida y necesita acción para no pensar. Realmente no puede decidir ahora y en el equipo se siente igual de solo que cuando realmente lo está. Quizá es que se aparta y no se muestra colaborador muchas veces, o simplemente su cerebro trata de engañarse otra vez. Supone que tiene que ver en cierta parte con lo que pasó cuando era pequeño.

Agita la cabeza quitando esos pensamientos pero se resisten. Se pregunta una y otra vez qué es lo que necesita para vivir en estos momentos.

Falco, ahora, era el mejor piloto de su promoción e incluso de la galaxia. Tiene amigos y una familia nueva, el equipo, y lo único que le falta es alguien que lo ame. Fox. Le falta Fox.

Ahora él lo busca y no sabe qué contestar. Tiene una respuesta para cada correo que le manda. En los borradores. No es capaz de pulsar el botón de enviar.

¿Cuándo se hizo todo tan difícil?

No lo sabe.

Él vuelve a mirar a la distancia, donde su equipo aterriza y él lo ve. Su corazón da un vuelco y quiere ir a buscarlos, aunque cuando toma el picaporte, Falco, paralizado, una vez más no puede reaccionar y simplemente se echa a llorar.


	25. Esperar

**25- Esperar**

Si Falco se pudiera dar de cabezazos ahora contra la pared de Great Fox sin que le afectase y al momento le empezase a doler cabeza, le dedicaría a hacerlo unas cuantas horas cada día.

Ha sido un idiota.

Tantas dudas y tanta espera lo han llevado a esta situación de estancamiento. Ahora vuelve a estar en casa, con su familia, pero hay alguien más. Está esa tal Krystal. Le parece increíble que Fox se haya podido enamorar de una persona tan rápidamente sin conocerla y a simple vista, pero ahora tiene que aceptarlo. Él ha tenido nueve años para decirle todo lo que sentía y cuatro de ellos ha estado tratando de olvidarse de él o aclarar sus sentimientos, ahora debe aceptar las justas consecuencias de sus actos como el hombre adulto que es.

Falco finge que es feliz delante de Fox, esa gran mentira. No sabe si es porque lo quiere demasiado o es simplemente que la presencia de Krystal le molesta porque se mete entre sus sentimientos hacia él, pero tiene una mala sensación de esa chica. Es como si jugase con su amigo e ignora si es que lo hace porque le parece guapo y es como un premio que todo el mundo desea en Lylat o qué es lo que espera pero siente que solo lo quiere como un trofeo para pasearse del brazo y tener en una vitrina sin que se mueva para que no se rompa. Cuando los oye discutir quiere arrancarle los pelos a ella porque nunca lleva la razón en todo lo que dice. Él sabe que no se puede meter en sus discusiones, o eso es lo que cree al menos que no debería hacer, y se va a entrenar enfurecido al simulador cada ve que lo oye llorar o lo ve triste por su culpa.

Que si miró a otra chica. Que si la está ignorando. Que si no la quiere. Que si no la valora. Que si le echa culpas por cosas que no tiene. Y lo peor, cuando le habla mal de su propio padre y alaba a Andross, quien intentó por cierto matarlo por igual.

¿Cuándo en su sano juicio pensó que callar sus sentimientos era una buena idea?

Si ahora pudiese volver atrás todo sería distinto. En primer lugar le habría dicho a Fox todo lo que siente por él. En segundo lugar hubiera hecho mucho más por el equipo. En tercero les mostraría lo importantes que son para él mucho más a menudo, todos los días.  
El faisán enfurece y le da otro puñetazo al saco de boxeo. Son las cuatro de la mañana, está furioso y oye sus gritos que lo han despertado y Fox habla bajo tratando de disculparse por algo de lo que seguro de lo que no tiene la culpa, excusándose por sus actos. Sigue repartiendo puñetazos imaginando que el saco es ella.

-¿Falco?

El susodicho entrecierra los ojos cuando oye a Krystal llegar como si nada hubiera pasado, más bien con voz de no haber roto un plato en su vida, contenta de la vida.

-¿Estás bien?

-Estoy perfectamente. -Afirma entre las comisuras de su pico. Está reventando el saco imaginando su cara en él. Ah, si pudiera darle ahora de verdad a ella...

-Tu aura no dice lo mismo.

-¡Déjame en paz, Krystal!

-Uh... -Lejos de hacerlo se acerca a él con un café en la mano. Falco entrena a manos desnudas y a pesar de ello no para la lluvia de puñetazos aunque ya le duelan.

-¿Es por mi?

-¡No, no es por ti! ¡Lárgate, joder!

-Es por mi. Lo dicen tus pensamientos.

-¡Mis pensamientos son cosa mía!

Falco se gira violentamente a ella, conteniéndose como puede.

-¿Vas leyendo por ahí todas las mentes o qué? ¿Te parece algo normal?

-Sí.

-¡Pues a mi no! ¡Déjame en paz!

Él se gira y hace bailar en saco del codazo que reparte. Krystal no se va y lo mira bebiendo atravesándolo con la mirada, completamente tranquila ante la situación. ¿También juega con él ahora?

-Me quieres fuera.

-¡Sí, quiero que te largues! ¡Te lo estoy diciendo, joder!

-No deberías tratar así a las mujeres.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Que por tener un par de tetas y vagina ya te absuelve de todo?

Sorprendida, abre la boca.

-¿Qué?

-¡Ya me has oido bien! ¡Que tengas un par de tetas no te da permiso para ser una maltratadora! ¡Además, no por tenerlas tienes que ser una mujer! ¡Qué cojones!

Falco enfurece aún más, y con el siguiente puñetazo descuelga la bolsa de ochenta quilos de las cadenas que la sujetan. Nunca ha visto a nadie hacer eso y se pone tensa por un momento. Él no es fácil de manipular como Fox. Es mucho más peligroso.

El faisán está tenso, no es capaz de pensar en frío. Por eso, la deja allí con la palabra en la boca, apretando sus puños y sus brazos por no seguir dando golpes.

Ha sido muy tonto. Ha esperado demasiado. Ahora lo único que espera es que esa Krystal desaparezca pronto y deje vivir a Fox como verdaderamente se merece. Las alas de Falco sangran pero ya casi no es capaz de sentirlas, y poniendo la cabeza bajo el grifo de agua fría se dice una vez más lo tonto que ha sido y se culpa por una situación en la que ellos solamente salen perdiendo por errores del pasado.


	26. Cantar

**26- Cantar**

Cuando Fox abre los ojos en las primeras horas de la mañana es porque a veces el canto de Falco lo despierta mientras le hace el desayuno. Él es uno de esos pájaros que tienen el hábito de cantar cuando están saludables y fuertes, sobre todo cuando llega la primavera, bien por razones sociales o simplemente por buscar el dulce y simple acto de acostarse con él y acurrucarse hasta perder toda la energía.

Su canto se puede oír rebotando en las paredes del Great Fox, extraño porque decían que los faisanes no eran el tipo de pájaro cantor en los primeros pasos de la evolución, más bien gritones, pero por alguna razón él reproduce cientos de canciones a la primera con una fidelidad pasmosa además de tener una voz realmente agradable.

Desde la cama Fox llegó a pensar que, si él no fuese mercenario, bien podría ser cantante de ópera con ese acento. El zorro tiene entendido que requiere años de práctica y una gran habilidad, pero él lo hace parecer tan fácil... O quizá parte de un coro, o solista, o parte de un grupo de rock. A él le encanta el rock, de todas maneras, tiene cajas y cajas de CDs y cientos de pósters y camisetas de diferentes grupos a los que sigue.

Abre un ojo de nuevo, perezoso, oyendo a Falco cantarle al café sin que le deje dormir. Fox se hace el remolón negando el levantarse de cama hoy. Simplemente se mueve un poco y abraza un cojín queriendo hacer algún comentario sarcástico aunque reticente a hacerlo por simple pereza.

-¿Qué pasa, Falco? -Dice al fin medio hundido en la almohada. -¿Así está más bueno?

Él deja de canturrear y silbar y se asoma desde la cocina con una sonrisa.

-Yo siempre hago un café muy bueno, que ya le tengo cogido el punto. Siento haberte despertado.

-No importa. -El zorro bosteza con los ojos hinchados y se sienta. -¿Qué canción es? Me suena mucho...

-Esa que estaba de moda cuando lo de Sauria.

-¡Ah, es verdad! ¡Ya ni me acordaba...! Cómo la odiaba Peppy, siempre que salía en la radio la apagaba.

El zorro se despereza y él sigue cantando de nuevo. Su voz es muy agradable y también tiene gran control con el volumen. Fox hace crujir sus huesos, y cuando se mete en la ducha, contagiado por el faisán, alegremente empieza a cantar.


	27. Silencio

**27- Silencio**

Un Falco silencioso es hermoso al mismo tiempo. Por las mañanas se queda viendo las gotas de lluvia resbalar por el cristal limpio de la ventana y él se coge a su brazo disfrutando de la calma. Son como otra pareja, simplemente otro par de enamorados cualquiera que están juntos por la mañana en cama pensando en levantarse.

A Fox le gusta el silencio cuando llueve y oye el ruido de las gotas chocar con las hojas de los árboles. Hay silencios que duelen como cuando ambos acallaron durante años sus sentimientos, los de amor por el otro en especial, en cambio este se hacía agradable entre ellos ahora que estaban juntos.

Los días fríos con Falco allá son especialmente agradables. Nadie imaginaría que están tan a gusto en callados.

En su relación con Krystal solo existía el silencio que ella utilizaba como castigo. En cambio, el de Falco era agradable. Los gritos con él sabe que acabarán con un refuerzo en la relación, porque se gritan y pelean desde que se conocieron, pero por alguna razón no es algo conflictivo. Aún así, cada vez lo hacen menos y dialogan más. Es algo en lo que reparó hace ya tiempo y en lo que él le dio la razón.

Le gusta pensar que su vida es una canción. En esas canciones los silencios son parte de la música al igual que las notas. Son el descanso que lleva a la armonía, a una nota nueva, a otra de igual importancia. Esos también son momentos de reflexión, de distancia, pero tras ellos la canción sigue hasta que acabe. Por alguna razón feliz esta sigue adelante y al zorro le encanta oírla. Le gusta pensar también que son ellos los que la escriben con sus esfuerzos y luchas por seguir adelante.

Cuando ambos callan y el mundo lo hace por igual puede oír tres cosas que hacen que lo adore aún más: su corazón latiendo, su respiración lenta y constante y el ruido suave que hace cuando se ríe de algo que le llega al alma. Sus besos suenan, sus caricias los imitan, de repente comienza a percibir cosas de las que normalmente no puede disfrutar. El frufrú de las sábanas a sus pies o el ruido de cuando se quita el jersey de lana y se libera la electricidad estática dejando ver chispitas de cuando en vez. Son cosas a las que le prestó atención en clase mientras Falco estaba maravillado mirando en el móvil que se pueden hacer pilas con dos monedas de cobre y algo de ese vinagre que deshacía el mármol, el famoso experimento al que tantas vueltas le dio.

Falco, secretamente, lo protegió con su silencio a pesar de lo que sufría con él. Habría querido empezar cientos de discusiones con la que era su novia por hacerlo sufrir, pero había decidido callar. Él estaba de manos atadas con ella, pero con Fox sí que no era lo mismo. Le dijo muchas veces que él era más importante que esas discusiones y ese chantaje emocional. El silencio de Krystal era suplido por él animándolo y haciéndolo feliz. Ella terminó por perderlo y fue Falco quien ocupó su status, una persona cuya falta de palabras era íntima y agradable.

Fox acaricia al faisán haciendo un ligero ruido con sus plumas que pocos serían capaces de oír. Él, sin mediar palabra ni retirar la vista de la ventana, sonríe y le pasa la mano libre por su brazo oyendo otro ruido suave al que nadie más que ellos le prestaría atención.


	28. Abrazo

**28- Abrazo**

Eran las doce en el Great Fox y todo estaba callado. Lo único que todavía sonaba era el motor y algunos sonidos de notificación que pitaban suavemente a los que atendía ROB. Se supone que nadie debería estar despierto, pero ese no era el caso de Fox. Estaba pasando la noche en vela no por gusto, sino porque su cerebro no paraba de dar vueltas a su situación. Él quería a Krystal. La quería mucho y le gustaba mucho, pero pensó que era una persona diferente. Supuso que eso le había pasado a mucha gente, pero había llegado a un grado de dependencia con ella que no era capaz de superar. Esto lo tendría que saber solucionar, ¿no? Era el líder, al fin y al cabo, el que tenía que luchar por la armonía del equipo.

Hay algo en ella que lo aterra. No sabe si es el hecho de que ya no tiene planeta ni a nadie y siente que no puede dejarla para no hacerle daño o que simplemente lo quiere por alguna razón especial, para usarlo quizá, pero su actitud y todas las discusiones subidas de tono que sufre las detesta. En alguna ocasión había llegado a intentar golpearlo también. Sin embargo, el resto del tiempo era dulce, algo que lo descolocaba. Fox la quería, y mucho, pero sabía que tenía que alejarla de su vida lo antes posible.

Lo que lo tiene de manos atadas es la situación. La necesitan en el equipo porque Peppy ya no puede conducir un Arwing según él, y además es incapaz de decirle que no. De decirle que esto se acaba a pesar de que ya no soporta más los abusos de ella.

Sabe que es mucho más joven que él, ¡pero de qué manera lo manipula! Y él no se da cuenta hasta que pasa un tiempo de calma y lo calcula fríamente.

Se siente perdido.

Una vez más se levanta. Menos mal que no duerme con ella, o realmente a estas alturas estaría muerto. Tener a alguien al lado tan tóxico que no respeta ni la intimidad de los pensamientos de los demás se le hace algo demasiado complicado. No sabe cómo actuar. Nada en su vida lo preparó para esto.

Fox va a la cocina y se sirve un vaso de agua del grifo. Si nada cambia perderá todo por lo que ha luchado durante estos años. Su familia. Va a perder a todos los que quiere y va a poner en peligro incluso sus trabajos. Nadie se queja de ella, aún así. Lleva poco tiempo con ellos mas es una gran piloto y luchadora.

El zorro mira el vaso de agua pidiéndole una respuesta a toda esta situación. Se deja deslizar por las alacenas y bebe sin prisas. Al fin y al cabo tiene toda la noche para estar allí.

¿Cómo ha sido que ha llegado a esa situación? ¿Cómo no ha visto que era tan manipuladora? A lo mejor es que estaba tan enamorado y ciego que no lo ha visto aunque el faisán le haya tratado de abrir los ojos en más de una ocasión. Recuerda que había estado resentido con él por decírselo, como una persona embriagada por el alcohol que dice no estarlo porque realmente no tiene consciencia de ello. Krystal era el alcohol y él un idiota adicto. Tenía que ser así.

Fox, cabizbajo, no es capaz de pensar con mucha claridad. Quiere petar en la puerta de Krystal y decirle adiós. Que esto se acaba aquí. Por otro lado sabe que ser un esclavo de sus arrebatos es algo que no debe hacer en ninguna ocasión por muy tentado que se sienta a ello. Deja de lado el vaso en el suelo y se pasa la mano por el mechón de pelo blanco. Se pregunta si es que está haciendo algo mal en su vida, y es cuando se da cuenta de que, probablemente, ella está ahí para que se de cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba. ¿Quién es la persona que ha estado en su mente todo el tiempo durante estos años? No es una zorra azul. Es un pájaro azul.

El zorro coge aire lentamente y lo suelta durante más tiempo. Cuando respira cuenta cinco, cuando inspira cuenta siete. Le dijeron que era una técnica de relajación cuando murió su padre. Hoy tiene otra vez esa sensación de que el corazón le va a estallar.

Mañana no tienen mucho que hacer y van a parar por la tarde a repostar, y el ahora necesita hacer algo que lo calme. Durante años había tenido una caja donde guardaba cosas que lo calmasen mientras duraba su depresión, pero hoy pensó que no sería ya más de utilidad, por ello la deshizo y se dio cuenta de que ahora sería de utilidad.

Por eso, el zorro necesitaba la segunda cosa que más lo calmaba en este mundo. Que Falco lo abrazara.

Él abre la puerta de su habitación, los pasillos silenciosos una vez más. Es tarde y sabe que debería dejarlo dormir y dejar de molestar, pero necesita esto o explotará. Golpea suavemente con sus nudillos la puerta con la mirada perdida en ella. Oye ruido dentro y cuando Falco, mucho más alto que él, lo deja pasar, sin ninguna palabra ni pedir permiso se abraza a él. Él le corresponde.

El zorro cierra los ojos con mucho sueño y el faisán, que no sabe muy bien tampoco cómo debe reaccionar en estas ocasiones, decide pasar lentamente su ala por la espalda del zorro.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-No puedo más.

-¿Es por ella?

-Sí.

-¿Necesitas hablar?

-No.

-Está bien.

Falco decide respetar el silencio de Fox y aquella noche en la que duermen juntos, en cierta manera, es la primera en la que se da cuenta de que lo necesita en su vida como algo más que un amigo en realidad.


	29. Beber

**29- Beber**

Fox apunta algo en el cuaderno y echa una oreja hacia un lado, es Falco abriendo la botella de agua como absolutamente todos los malditos días, aunque eso no era para nada lo que le preocupaba, sino lo delgado que estaba. Siempre había oído que los pájaros pesaban muy poco por eso de los huesos huecos y la capacidad de volar, pero jamás había visto a alguien tan delgado como él. En más de una ocasión lo había visto por igual demasiado cansado, somnoliento y por poco se desmaya en una de las clases. Fox se preocupaba, pero él no quería hablar de ello.

''¡Métete en tus asuntos, McCloud!'', le dice siempre cuando le pregunta por ello o cuando lo coge cuando se va a caer. A ningún profesor o conocido le importa. ¿Pero a él? Sí, a él Falco le importa.

Da la casualidad de que Falco solo come muy de vez en cuando. Da la casualidad también de que solo rellena la botella y eso le huele mal al zorro. Algo no está bien, y si echa la vista atrás recuerda una de sus frases. ''_De lo que tengo miedo es de no poder comer mañana_.'' Traga y repasa nervioso las cosas que hay en la clase. Tiene que ayudarlo.

-Joder, qué puto frío...

-Si se está bien.

Hoy hace sol y no hay niebla, muy raro en Corneria en esta época del año, y todo el mundo está en manga corta. En cambio Falco está bien abrigado con un jersey, un pañuelo y la chaqueta. Se frota los hombros y toca constantemente la estufa para ver si está encendida.

-Pues yo tengo frío...

Se acurruca todo lo que puede echo un ovillo y alcanza la botella dándole otro trago. El sabor a lejía de los grifos del instituto se hace difícil ya de soportar cuando eso es lo único que te mantiene vivo durante varios días.

-¿Estás bien?

-Calla...

Las plumas de Falco caen constantemente. Su mirada suele ser esquiva, a veces perdida y pasa mucho tiempo cabizbajo ahora. Ya no presta atención. Ya no tiene esa sonrisa del principio. Fox se sienta hacia él y le echa una mano al hombro.

-Falco, ¿qué pasa...?

-¡Nada! No me pasa nada...

-Dime entonces por qué parece que te estás muriendo.

Resopla, como intentando que no insista más. Siente la cabeza como ida, la termina por apoyar en la pared y cerrar sus ojos. ¿Cuánto falta para salir de allí...?

-¿Por qué no comes nada, Falco?

-Porque no.

-Esa excusa no me vale.

-Me da igual.

-Falco, te estás muriendo.

-¿Y a ti qué te importa?

-Me importa porque eres mi amigo.

Falco abre los ojos. Amigo. Él nunca tuvo un amigo. Conocidos, como mucho, pero nadie al que le importara. Él mismo no se importaba mucho. El faisán piensa un poco, considera contarlo o no. Pero Fox tiene razón. Ha estado meses viviendo a base de agua y algo sólido ocasional, pero ya no puede más.

-Me muero de hambre... ¿Me puedes traer algo decente de comer? Luego te lo cuento.

Fox asiente ante su propuesta, y él vuelve a beber otra vez. En lugar de ir a las máquinas expendedoras va a la cafetería. Regresa con una bandeja de comida para llevar, una ensalada y zumo de naranja.

-Espero que esto sea suficiente.

-Gracias...

Fox guarda silencio mientras Falco come. Con un poco de tiempo parece que ya va cogiendo algo más de fuerza al menos para estar en pie. El sabor de la comida ya casi lo había olvidado y estaba completamente seguro de que no había bebido nunca un zumo igual. El ácido, aunque seguro que no era mucho, hizo que le llorasen los ojos. Afortunadamente, aunque toca el timbre, no hay nadie en clase. Fox no se sentía con mucho ánimo para ir a aquella excursión y ahora sabría la razón por la que Falco estaba así y no había ido por igual.

-¿Y bien?

El faisán respira hondo al no saber cómo enfrentar la situación, así que para ganar tiempo pone un tomatito en su pico y lo aprieta suavemente para que el jugo se derrame dentro de su pico. Un golpe de confianza, es todo lo que necesita para contarle la verdad, y mientras recuerda el sabor de los tomates cherry, Falco, sin pensarlo, deja salir la frase.

-No tengo dinero para comer.

No hay vergüenza ya que es la pura verdad. Nada queda del dinero que ha ganado vendiendo la nave que había comprado con lo que había ahorrado y la cual él mismo arregló. Con ella y con sus misiones con los Hot Rodders el joven ave pagó la casa donde ahora vivía durante estos meses y el instituto. Ya no queda nada. Por eso solo come cuando gana algo de dinero pasando droga de una banda a otra o cuando lo encuentra por la calle, pero es algo que espera que al zorro no le importe. Sorprendentemente y lejos de burlarse o sentir pena de él, algo que odiaba, Fox fue diferente.

-¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?

Recuerda que lo miró, desconcertado por lo que dijo, e incluso le pidió que lo repitiera.

-Si hay algo que pueda hacer, déjame que lo haga. No puedo verte así.

-¿Por qué lo harías?

-Porque me importas, Falco. No seas idiota.

Él asiente, es su única opción si no quiere morir, y realmente no quiere morir. Fox vuelve a la cafetería a por más comida para ambos, hablando durante todo ese día sobre la posibilidad de que Peppy tuviera que adoptar temporalmente a un hijo más. Falco aquel día aprendió una lección que tardó un tiempo en comprender: Fox estaría allá para lo que necesite, incluso cuando empiece a amarlo más que a su propia libertad.


End file.
